How To Say I Love You
by loadofschmidt
Summary: Robby tells Jess he loves her and Nick doesn't tell Reagan. The mess that is Nick and Jess so far in season 6. A little story I've had floating around in my head on the reunion path I'd like the two of them to take.
1. Chapter 1

"Nick, this isn't funny!"

"Ok, Ok.. but Jess, I just wanna go over this one more time. Robby, as in Mr Perfect, I played bass on a Santana album.. told you he loved you, in a song where the punchline was "I must confess, I love you Jess."

"It's not a punchline Nick! The song is not a joke. It was not a punchline."

"And Jess, all you said was "thank you"?"

Nick wiped away the tears from his eyes as he tried to contain his laughter. Jess laid snuggled in her doona facing him as his back leaned upon her legs.

"We have been here before though." Nick turned to face her, resting his hand on her blanket covered legs.

"It seems to be the way with you Day. Guys are always saying they love you first and all you can do is give them the good old finger guns"

Jess hesitated.

 _Why would he bring up the finger guns?_

"I didn't give him the finger guns, Nick. That was a completely different thing."

Nick chuckled, it was still a touchy subject with her, all these years later.

"Not really a different thing, Jess. Remember Genzlinger? I sure do.. In fact, I still have nightmares about being trapped between you two at the Christmas party."

Jess still had a very unpleased look on her face, which made nick tense up. "This woman", he sighed inaudibly under his breath.

"I think you're just scared Jess. Where's Prince when you need him, am I right?"

Jess tried to bite back the tears. He really had no idea what was going on in her head. Sure, she was scared to admit her love for someone, but it definitely wasn't Robby.

The room was silent for a second too long and Nick caught a glimpse of the light reflecting in her eyes from the tears that had just started to form.

"Look Jess, I'm sorry." His tone had softened as he shook his head and looked to the ground.

"I really didn't mean to make you upset. I just think... You overthink these things. You and Robby have been together for a few months now and he's a great guy. Maybe he lacks the Nick Miller asshole attitude that I know you love so much, but he has his life sorted out. You deserve someone who can take care of you Jess, and I think Robby could be that guy. Stop thinking about it. Someone really good at this stuff once told me, if you love someone, it's simple. Just let it be simple, Jess."

"I don't love him." Jess was full blown sobbing as she sat up and crossed her legs underneath her.

"It is simple, Nick. I don't love him. This isn't like Genzlinger. I didn't even know what love was when I met him. I know how it feels now. Real genuine love. With all the passion and frustration. Good and bad." Jess let out the breath she had been holding in for so long, as the tears continued to fall.

"You didn't exactly set the bar low, Miller."

Nick's face froze still as he felt his breathing began to become unsteady. She was right. He had given up hope of finding something like what they had shared as soon as they had broken up. Stabilizing his breathing, he shuffled towards her, sliding one arm around her back and gently pulling her head to his shoulder. He slid his hand soothingly up and down her back as he felt her breathing begin to settle and she moulded into his arms like she had so many times before. He opened his mouth to speak, but bit his tongue as he felt her grip his t-shirt with her hands.

"Thankyou Nick." She whispered, voice low and gravelly. "I really don't know what I would do without…."

"NICK, ARE YOU HOME?"

Jess jumped out of his arms and looked to her bed-side table.

"Nick, its almost 4:30… shouldn't you be at work?" Her tone had quickly shifted as she wiped her eyes with her palms. Just as the door swung open.

"Nick, I thought I was meeting you at the bar at 4?" Reagan sounded mad. Not 'someone used her towel to dry up the bathroom floor again' mad, but more of a 'her boyfriend was late for work because he was too busy in his ex-girlfriend's room' mad.

Nick leapt off the bed and squeezed out the door, passed the tall brunette who had steam coming out of her ears.

"We'll sort this out later, I can't be late again."

"Well it's a bit late for that Nick!" Reagan screamed as she turned to chase after him, still not noticing the puffy eyed, messy haired, Jess, sitting frozen and vulnerable on her bed.

"Reagan, wait!" Jess breathed for the first time since hearing Reagan's voice. The loft door slammed and footsteps got louder and louder as Reagan soon appeared back at Jess' door.

"Oh God, Jess. Are you OK?" Reagan's voice was soft but upbeat, like she had all of a sudden noticed that she may have interrupted something serious.

Jess sighed. "yeh, Reagan, I'm sorry Nick was late, it was my fault. Just having some Robby problems. Overreacting as usual."

"I hardly think Nick is the right person to be giving advice on relationship problems, Jess. I mean, we've been dating for months, we live together, I changed my job for him for god's sake and he still can't say those three little words? That man. I just, I wish I knew what was going on in his head, you know?"

"Wait, Reagan, rewind... Nick hasn't told you he loves you?" The look on Jess's face was a mix of a million emotions and smugness was certainly one of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for the reviews guys! I feel like i've got a little more of a pathway to follow now. It's going to be a little slow and drawn out... I just can't figure out how else to do it. Sorry!**

Two hours had passed since Jess's mini breakdown and she was feeling a lot better than expected. Lying in bed, fixated on Tom Hanks and Meg Ryan's chemistry, she barely heard the ding of her phone on the bedside table besides her. Turning to grab it, she saw his name on the screen.

 _Jess, I'm sorry about earlier. Swing by the bar if you get a chance later on?_

 _Nick xx_

She couldn't help but bite her bottom lip in attempt to contain her smile as she pulled her phone to her chest. Maybe she hadn't been able to tell him exactly how she felt, but she sure did get some things off her chest.

It was 9pm by the time Nick saw her take a seat on the bar stool that, over the years, had become hers.

"Hi" he whispered, his voice raspy like it hadn't been used for a while. He placed a glass of her favourite pink wine on the coaster in front of her, smiling as he took in her bright and refreshed smile.

"I'm going to need to find a new bar you know Nicholas." Nick could hear the complacent tone in her voice as he squinted, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Anyone around here would think this bartender knows me too well… and I can't get a reputation as the girl who spends all her time alone at the bar". She laughed, clearly pleased that she had managed to break the small but present tension between the two of them.

"God woman! First you cover my favourite button up in your tears and now you threaten to get rid of half my customers?" His face softened. "You look great tonight, Jess, I swear, half the guys in here are hanging around just to check you out."

Jess began to swirl her quickly disappearing wine as her cheeks turned his favourite kind of red.

"Look Jess, about earlier..."

"Oh speaking of earlier, Mr Its-not-that-hard-to-say-i-love-you... I had a little chat with Reagan after you left and it seems I may not be the only one who has a problem saying those 3 'little' words!"

Nick winced. He could tell she was finding this quite entertaining, but he wanted nothing more than to avoid this conversation at all costs.

"Another wine, Jessica?" He said with a tight expression, focusing his eyes anywhere but on hers. He knew she wasn't going to drop it that easy, but she sure was a sucker for him using her full name.

"Good try Nicholas." She smirked. She knew he knew. "I just think it's real funny that you can go on and on about how Robby and I have been together for a while blah blah blah and here you are with your girlfriend of what, 6 months? Whom you share a bedroom with, whom you moved to New Orleans with. And you're telling ME I'm the chicken?"

Their eyes met and she dropped her shoulders in a sigh.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to say here, Jess?"

"I just want you to be honest with me, Nick." Jess's eyes went wide as she stuttered quickly to correct herself. "I mean Reagan… You have to be honest with Reagan."

Nick's face went from soft and interested to full blown turtle face before Jess could even meet his eyes again.

"Jessica Damn Day." He screeched her name with his teeth clenched. "I'm so sick of you getting involved in my life. This is between me and Reagan. If she has a problem, I should be the one she talks to about it. Me. Her boyfriend. Not my know-it-all ex-girlfriend."

The look on her face was as raw as he'd ever seen as the tears started to well up in her eyes. The whole night had taken a complete turn that she did not see coming.

"Maybe she would talk to you if you weren't such a stone cold, has no feelings, asshole."

Nick shook his head. He hated that he always made her upset, but she just knew so well how to push his buttons. He let out a big breath and closed his eyes.

"Get outta here already, would ya. We can't even hold a conversation for longer that 20 minutes without me making you cry."

Jess swung the rest of her wine down her throat and headed for the door, without even looking in his direction.

After a long and soothing shower, jess put on her favourite pyjama set and headed towards her bedroom.

"Jess!" Reagan called out, way too eager for Jess's concern.

"Um yeh, Reagan, whats up"

"I'm about to put on a movie, wanna stay up for a bit with me? The popcorn is cooking as we speak!"

"Give me two seconds and I'll be right out!" Jess put on a cheery tone as she turned to her bedroom and shut the door behind her. _I can't let him think he gets to me._ She told herself over and over.

Moving out to sit on the couch besides Reagan and the bowl of popcorn, they started to watch as the opening credits came on. About fifteen minutes into the movie, the loft door swung open.

"Nick! You're home early!" Reagan jumped off the couch towards the light switch as Nick made a B-line straight to his bedroom.

"Raincheck on the movie Jess? Sorry but I've got to go deal with that. I mean, I'm the one that's supposed to be mad, right?'


	3. Chapter 3

Jess wandered out of her room late the next morning to the smell of bacon and the horrible sound of romance coming from the kitchen.

"Jessica Day, what did you do to him?"

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about, Schmidt." Jess instantly looked to Cece who was confidently nodding along with her husband.

"Schmidt caught him storming out of the loft early this morning." Cece said with a giggle, amused by the confused look on Jess's face.

"I think you'll find that has to do with the fight he got in with Reagan last night."

Schmidt looked to Cece and rolled his eyes.

"Do you take me to be some kind of idiot, Jessica? I've known Nick a very long time and I know there is only one woman that can make him get out of bed before noon. So, my question still remains. What did you do to him?"

"I didn't even do anything! He was just being typical Nicholas Miller, 'I can dish it out but I can't take it.'"

"Jess, can you skip the part where you tell us things that we already know."

"Nothing even happened. I told him I couldn't say I love you back to Robby and he told me I'm a wimp. Then Reagan told me he hasn't even told her he loves her. Then I try to have an innocent and light hearted conversation with him about it at the bar and all hell breaks loose! Because God forbid I try to give my input on the situation." Jess finally took a breath as she inhaled a piece of bacon from the plate Schmidt had put down in front of her.

"You really think Nick wants to talk to you about love, Jess?" Cece looked to Schmidt with a smirk, shaking her head.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Come on Jess. Who's the last person Nick opened up to about that kind of thing? He really loved you. Maybe he couldn't admit it, but I have a feeling he was in it for the long haul. You can't seriously believe that he thinks of Reagan like he thinks of you."

"I agree with Cece on this one and not just because I have to. Damn that guy is hard work. Poor Reagan, 6 months in and typical Nick Miller still can't be honest with her."

"If he didn't love her he wouldn't have asked her to move in."

"Jess, you can argue this all you want, but Nick knows how to say I love you. He said it to you pretty early on, didn't he? If he loved her, he'd tell her. Actually, that's pretty good advice, wouldn't you say Ceec? We should tell the people we love that we love them?"

Cece laughed as she wrapped her arm around Schmidt's.

"He's right sweetie. You gotta tell him."

* * *

The next week was filled with a good old game of 'let's pretend the other person doesn't exist'. Sure, the first day, things were awkward, but it quickly became quite entertaining for the both of them.

"Nick! We're out of beer! And seeing as you're the prime suspect, you can go pick some up. Why don't you take Jess over there with you? She's been hogging the TV all day and I'm getting real sick of sex in the city."

"I'll go get the beer, Winnie. But I ain't taking her with me." Nick said in a witty tone, loud enough for her to hear it.

"Wow, Winston, did you hear a noise, or am I imagining things."

"You two are always such a pleasure." Winston mumbled as he dragged his feet back to his bedroom.

Nick stomped over to the couch where Jess was reclined comfortably, eyes never leaving the TV.

"Good joke Jess, get that from one of you students?"

"Hmm that's so weird, it's like an annoying buzzing sound."

Nick tried to hold in his laughter as he slammed the front door for dramatic affect.


	4. Chapter 4

It took a few weeks of bickering, but Nick and Jess's friendship eventually got back on track. Even progressing beyond where they left off.

The gang was all seated comfortably in a booth at the back corner of the bar. It wasn't often these days that they all got to hang out together, so when they did, they made the most of it. Everyone had had more than their fair share of alcohol, except for Jess, who as usual, seemed to be designated driver.

A comfortable silence came through the table until it was quickly broken by a slurred Schmidt.

"I've missed this. Just the five OG's hanging out at one of the finest establishments in LA."

They all laughed lazily. Except Jess, who was too busy overthinking what Schmidt had said. He was right, it had felt like forever since they enjoyed a Reagan-less night and that was a touchy subject for her. She was nostalgic for times like these and she needed to appreciate every minute of being squished in between an intoxicated Nick and Winston, without feeling like the fifth wheel.

"It's getting late guys, should we wrap this -"

"No!" Jess snapped out of her trance as she jumped to interrupt Cece.

Cece just smirked at her, clearly having acknowledged Jess's enjoyment of the proximity of her and Nick. He had his arm relaxed upon the seat behind her head, where she had comfortably taken up ship in the crook of his arm. It had been so natural that neither of them had even noticed. Or at least, the sober one of the two had pretended not to.

"Well if the Schmidt's are going, I am too! I don't wanna be the third wheel." Winston pointed his finger between Nick and Jess as he shuffled out of the booth.

Nick frowned as his shoulders began to shrug.

"Well, have fun taking a cab home because Ms Day and I are just getting started."

Jess flicked a wide eyed look of horror to Cece who looked extremely smug as she leaned forward to Jess's ear, making sure she was the only one who could hear.

"Have fun with that… I'll be sure to let Reagan know you're taking care of him."

Jess gave Cece the ultimate "I'd hit you if I weren't so comfortable" stare as the three roommates wandered towards the exit.

After a few minutes of sitting in a comfortable silence, Jess began to shuffle out of her spot in his arm.

"How about I go get you another drink, captain?" Jess said in the most cringe worthy sailor impression.

"No Jess, wait. I have something I wanna say." Nick pulled her arm back down so she fell even closer to him than before, if that was even possible. Keeping her eyes locked on the coin she was fiddling with in her hands, Jess said in light hearted tone,

"I hardly think it's a good idea for us to be having a serious conversation when you're this far intoxicated, Miller."

"Noooooo Jesssss, I'm not even drunkkkkk." Nick responded in a voice that could have easily been passed as a three-year old's, making jess chuckle as she turned her head to meet his eyes. Suddenly, the tension became even higher than before, as Nick straightened up a little in his seat.

"Look. I know we've finally recovered from the whole "we both can't say I love you" fight, but I gotta bring it up again. You were honest with me, Jess, and I gotta be honest with you. I haven't told Reagan I love her and I deny it over and over but I have no doubt in my mind that I know why."

Jess bit her bottom lip, not letting the eye contact drop, she couldn't help but feel a string of hope that she knew where this was going. The whole position felt all too familiar. That night at the beach so many years ago, when they all drunkenly left the bar so that Nick could finally tick something off his bucket list. Nick staring into her eyes and finally opening up to her, even in the smallest way, it was still a game changer in the Nick and Jess show.

He looked down at the hand holding the remaining drop of whisky in his glass and began to swirl it around. As much as she wanted to hear what was coming, she couldn't let it go down like this. He was drunk and he was feeling vulnerable, that part was clear.

"Nick, really, we don't have to go back there. I should have stayed out of it. I know you love Reagan; I guess I was just jealous. You've found love and here I am, right back in the same position I was all those years ago."

Nick shook his head and put a hand over her mouth. The stench of hard liquor reminded her of how little he would remember about this conversation the next day.

"Would you just be quiet, woman! You never let me get a word in and I'm sick of it! I had my chance at love, Jess. You were it for me. My one shot. I've gotta learn to settle because I ain't getting a round two."

Nick looked back into her eyes as the room fell silent. She pulled his hand from her lips, her voice barely reaching a whisper.

"Nick…"

"You don't have to say anything, Jess. I just wanted to get that off my chest."

She nodded, still stunned that Cece and Schmidt were right, he didn't compare Reagan to her. But that definitely didn't change anything between the two of them. He was still very much with Reagan and she was still with Robby. " _Ughh, Robby."_ She shivered.

"Nick… Let's go." She slid out of the booth, reaching out a hand towards him. He gave her the softest smile she'd ever seen reach his lips as he sighed and leaned forward for her hand.

The next day, Nick left his bedroom after noon, clearly suffering the effects of the previous night. Jess was slumped over on the couch watching re-runs of Seinfeld when Nick dropped into his designated seat beside her.

"They just don't make shows like this anymore." He laughed as he turned to look at her. Her eyes were already settled firmly on him as the corners of her mouth began to turn up in a relaxed smile.

"How are we feeling this morning, Mr Invincible?"

"I was bad, wasn't I?"

Jess let off a smiley sigh as she turned her eye's back to the TV. She didn't expect him to have remembered their conversation but she couldn't help but feel the disappointment that it was like the last night didn't even happen.

* * *

Nick met up with Reagan at a small and intimate diner later that afternoon. They had planned to have dinner, but he couldn't help but feel like something else was up when he received several texts from her confirming throughout the day.

"My lady" He stood up and pulled her chair out as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and sat down.

"I just love this place, don't you?" He shrugged. Now he knew something was definitely up. Not that it wasn't a very 'Reagan' thing to say, just that it seemed to automatically set an awkward 'small-talk' tone for the evening.

"What's going on, Reagan?"

"No, really, this has to be one of my favourite places in LA, but I guess I did give away that I had other motives in saying that…" She stretched her hand across the table to rest on his.

"Nick. We've been together for a little while. I mean, I moved across the country to be with you, so I'd say that this _thing_ that we have, is relatively serious?" She looked him dead in the eye, trying to read anything she could get out of his expression.

"I just gotta know, Nick. Where do you see this going? Like if it's a little summer fling or something… Please, please just let me know. I feel like I deserve to know."

Nick froze stone cold. He had to convince himself to keep breathing at a normal rate. He knew the feelings were not mutual, but he would be lying if he'd said he didn't feel anything for this woman.

"I'm not a planner, Reagan. I don't think about where I'm gonna be in five years time. If I'm being completely honest, I haven't even thought about what I'm gonna order on this menu. I have feelings for you, I swear. But that's all I can tell you right now. You can take it, or you can leave it."

All Reagan could muster was a nod so light that he could barely notice her movement at all. She'd given him the perfect opportunity to tell her he loved her. Opened the door right up to him. She looked everywhere in the room except to his eyes. Taking her hands away, she jumped off the chair and without a breath, she said

"You know what, I'm not even hungry. I think I'm gonna head home to my apartment tonight. I'll see you tomorrow." And with that, she was out the door.

"Dammit!" Nick slammed his chair under the table and left to his car.

* * *

Nick came home to a very dimly lit loft. Looking towards the couch, his stomach did a flip at what he saw. Jess was cuddled up in Robby's lap, the two of them glued to what looked like some 1950's film on the TV.

"Huh." Nick growled loudly, stomping his feet towards the fridge and grabbing out a beer before turning on the lights.

"Do you mind?" Jess turned in her seat to peer over the couch to the kitchen.

"We had the lights off for a reason, Nick!" Nick flumped down on the couch, completely disregarding what Jess had said and picked up the tv remote.

"Don't even think about it, Nicholas!" Jess yelled in her best teacher voice.

"It's my TV too and I want to watch the Bears." Sensing the tension in the room, Robby picked Jess up, slipping her besides him on the couch.

"Look Jess, it's getting late. I should probably head home."

"No, Robby wait! Nick is going to turn back right now, aren't you Nick?"

"Nope." Was all Nick said, eyes now fixated on the game in front of him.

Robby leaned down to give Jess a quick peck on the lips, but she grabbed a hold of his shirt and instantly deepened it, eyes catching a quick glance at nick who was still looking directly at the TV.

"Wow. Cya Jess! Oh, bye Nick!" Robby giggled in shock as he headed for the door.

"Class act Jessica." Nick mumbled, still failing to look up at the now infuriated Jess who stood a metre away from him.

"Do you have a problem, Nick?"

"My problem, Jess, is how you can continue to drag that poor innocent guy along like that. You know you don't love him! You know damn well you don't have a future with him! So why is he sitting on my couch with you glued to his side. That's real low, Jess. Even for you." The anger in his voice was as clear as day. It was fast becoming a typical Nick and Jess screaming match before their eyes, but Jess was quick to stop it. She took a deep breath. Knowing damn well he was right, but still not going to let him win.

"Wow talk about the pot calling the kettle black, right Nick?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" He was calmer now, though his turtle face was still in full form, looking genuinely confused.

"Maybe my shots up too, Nick! Maybe I just need to take what I can get. Just like you said last night. You get one chance, right?"

Now he was really confused. Trying to piece together the night before was almost impossible as he started questioning what he had said to her. How much did she know about what was going on in his head?

"I don't… I…"

"I'm going to bed." She started walking towards her room before she turned back to him.

"Just sort your own life out before you start getting involved in mine. Ok, Nick?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay of this chapter (I'm up to a really good spot on Gilmore Girls.. OK).. So we are officially headed down Nick & Jess Boulevard but i'm planning on dragging the reunion out a little because I just can't resist a good build up. **

* * *

Nick avoided leaving his bedroom until it was time for his shift at the bar. The last few days had been nothing short of exhausting and he felt he deserved some much needed miller time. Walking through the ever so familiar doorway, he couldn't help but roll his eyes when he saw the goings on in front of the beer taps.

"Seriously, Schmidt? You do know me and you are the ones paying Cece, right? We basically pay her to flirt with you all night."

"Are you calling me a hooker, Nick?" Cece responded quick and witty, with an unimpressed look on her face.

"She'll probably be making more money than you tonight, Nicholas. In fact, you've probably already scared off half the customers with that serial killer look on your face."

"Shut up Schmidt." Nick's face became even more unpleased as he began aggressively collecting the empty glasses from the bar top.

"Schmidt, ask him what's up." Cece whisper-shouted as she nudged Schmidt who sat contently gazing at her.

"Have another fight with Reagan?"

"I don't wanna talk about this with you, Schmidt."

"Oh what, you think I'm going to run off and report back to her? You think I'm asking you because I'm looking for some good juicy gossip for my twitter followers? My fanbase doesn't want to know about your stupid girlfriend, Nicholas. I'm trying to be a good bro."

"Stupid girlfriend? I thought you liked Reagan?"

Schmidt flashed an SOS look to Cece who immediately attempted to stutter for a cover story.

"What Schmidt meant, Nick -"

"No, wait, Schmidt. You have a problem with Reagan?"

Schmidt sighed and looked to the ceiling.

"I don't have a problem with _her_ , Nick. I have a problem with you, with her." He raised an eyebrow and flashed a confused look at Cece.

"Cece, im confusing myself... Please take over."

"You and Reagan, Nick. Schmidt just doesn't think-" Cece was cut-off once again.

"There's just no spark, Nick. You look like you get along great _occasionally_ but like how you'd get on with your friend's sister or the cousin you grew up only seeing at Christmas time, not like the woman you're going spend the rest of your life with."

Nick looked to his feet and sighed. He could see Cece nodding at Schmidt out of the corner of his eye, but he chose to pretend otherwise and let them have their moment.

"We just want you to be happy and if that's with Reagan and we're completely off here, go prove us wrong. Just don't let yourself settle for something that's not magical." Schmidt grabbed Cece's hand and stared into her eyes.

"But take my word, Nick. If you go after what you want, it'll be worth it in the end."

Cece leaned across the bar and grabbed Schmidt's face, pulling him into a deep and lustful smooch.

"Ok, Ok that's enough. Cece, go home and talk some sense into your emotional wreck of a husband."

"I don't think there will be much talking going on where we're going." Schmidt yelled with a smirk, grabbing Cece's hand and pulling her towards the door.

"Ladies and gentlemen, my wife and I are going home to make sweet love."

Cece laughed. Pulling Schmidt to a halt in front of her and turning back towards Nick. "Thanks Nick. You know who'd be great to talk to about all of this?"

Nick squinted and looked up towards her.

"Jess."

And with that, Mr and Mrs Schmidt had left Nick, frozen solid in thought at happy hour.

* * *

Nick had lost several tip opportunities, screwing up customers' orders all night. He just couldn't seem to concentrate. He just couldn't stop thinking about his early conversation with the Schmidt's. He just couldn't stop thinking about that word that Schmidt only mentioned once, but he'd heard a million times since in his head.

 _Spark_

"Schmidt's crazy." He thought. "Spark is a whole lot of overrated bullshit." He attempted to convince himself. But he knew it wasn't. He himself had experienced it first hand and it was finally starting to dawn on him that the whole spark thing was in arms reach, right in front of him, but he had to turn around from the path he was on.

He cleared the bar a half hour early. It was his bar now, anyway, he could close up whenever he wanted. He just had to get home and talk to her.

Rushing through the door of the loft he made a B-line straight passed the doe-eyed brunette spread out on the couch, knocking once on his bed-room door before busting through.

"Reagan, we need to-"

He looked up and stopped dead in his tracks. There Reagan was, sitting cross legged reading a book on his bed surrounded by a half empty bedroom.

"You're early!" She jumped up a little in shock.

Noting the extremely confused expression on his face, she took a breath and continued.

"Nick, I just don't think this is working out."

She took the words straight out of his mouth and left him completely speechless in front of her. Disappointed that the speech he had been preparing his whole shift wasn't going to have its chance but even more so, relieved that he wouldn't have to deal with an emotional wreck of a new ex. Not that he thought Reagan would be wreck over it, but he was quickly realising he had no idea who she really was.

"Reagan, I…"

"Hey Nick, save it, please. We both know it's a waste of breath. It's been fun, really. But I think this whole thing was the universe's attempt at throwing us a learning curve, I mean, I know what I want now and by you rushing through the door just now, I'm pretty sure I don't have to tell you what you want."

Still speechless and in shock, Nick stepped over towards the bed and sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry, Reagan, I just… I'm really sorry."

She nodded with a small smile, placing her hand on his shoulder and they looked at each other in silence for a second.

"I can't wait to get out of LA." Reagan began to laugh shaking her head. Instantly dismissing all of the tension that had built up, Nick rolled his eyes and pulled her in for a genuine and full hearted hug.

* * *

Not wanting to make a scene in the middle of the night, Reagan old Nick she'd grab her bags and say her goodbyes in the morning as she snuck out of the loft. Nick quietly closed the door behind her as he looked over to the couch and couldn't stop the smile that began to form on his lips.

Still stretched out in the same position as he had last saw her, was Jess, sound asleep with the walking dead still playing quietly on the tv in front of her. Grabbing a beer from the fridge, Nick wandered over and took a seat next to her head head.

For the first time in months he had felt completely content. He didn't blame Reagan at all. He blamed himself one hundred percent.

Turning the volume up a couple of bars, trying hard not to disturb her, he relaxed into his seat and began to 'watch' the episode (or rather, the beautiful and petite body laying besides him). Completely distracted, Nick failed to notice how loud the tv had become as he watched Jess slowly start to stir from her slumber besides him. Leaping forward and pushing the mute button on the remote, Jess's eyes flung open and a frown fell upon her face. Turning towards him, voice deep and sleepy she grumbled

"Nick! Now I've lost my place!"

He couldn't help but laugh and shake his head as she sat up, moved in close besides him and grabbed his beer from his hand, taking a quick sip.

"Rewind right now, Miller!"


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Jess opened her eyes to the sound of quick and flustered knocking at her door.

"Jess, are you decent?" Schmidt impatiently yelled as he opened the door without waiting for an answer.

"Schmidt, what the hell do you want?" Jess grumbled as she sat up from her comfy and nowhere near ready to be finished slumber.

Shutting the door behind him, he took a seat on Jess's desk chair. His abrupt and intense vibe had quickly been replaced by a look that Jess could only assume meant he had big news and judging by his attempts to keep his smile subtle, it didn't look like bad news.

"Wow Jessica, this room could use a bit of work. Have you ever thought of changing to a more intellectual and maybe age appropriate paint colour? Oh I saw the most delightful antique rosè just the other day! You would just adore –"

"Schmidt, you have exactly 60 seconds to tell me why you woke me up."

"What, so I can't just –"

"45, Schmidt."

The smile on Schmidt's face was getting more and more crazy looking as he yelled without taking a breath

"REAGAN'S MOVING OUT!"

Jess's eyes squinted and her mouth fell open as she stared silently at Schmidt.

"Her bags are packed and she's due to say her goodbyes any minute now. And before you ask, Nick hasn't said much, only that drinks are on him tonight."

Jess continued to stare confused at Schmidt as be shrug his shoulders and bounced out of her room. Just before closing the door, he peaked back in and whispered

"Oh by the way, your boyfriend's here."

Jess's head fell face first into her pillow. She really needed that drink.

* * *

About 15 minutes later, Jess wandered out of her room in a cute, little red polka dot dress with a matching bow in her hair. Selfish, she knew it, but it had certainly been a little while since she had anything to get dressed up over.

Sitting on the couch besides Winston was a very content looking Robby, who was clearly enjoying whatever interior designing show that Schmidt had left on. Sitting on the kitchen bench was Cece, clearly in a deep conversation with Schmidt whom leaned on the bench besides her. Continuing her scan of the loft, Jess noticed a very unlively looking Nick at the dining table, staring blankly at the newspaper in front of him. She just couldn't manage to drag her eyes away from him, even when she felt arms around her pulling her into a hug.

"Jess, you look beautiful."

She giggled insincerely.

"Hi Robby." She mumbled as she unwrapped his hands gently from her waist.

"I'll be back in a minute" she whispered, patting him on the chest.

Taking a seat across from Nick, she leaned over to the plate he had left in front of him.

"Nick Miller, what have I told you about eating your crust! It's good for you!"

He sighed a gentle laugh as his eyes slowly scanned up from the paper to meet hers.

She held the sincerest of smiles she'd ever given into his gaze for just a moment as her voice turned serious.

"You know I'm here if you wanna talk, Nick." He bit his top lip as he nodded and looked back to the comic strip in front of him.

Grabbing the crust of his plate and sticking it into her mouth, Jess held her hand softly on his shoulder as she walked around the back of his chair and took a seat besides Robby. Nick threw his head back and stared at the roof in defeat. Schmidt and Cece, having watched the whole scene in front of them, looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Here we go again." Cece mouthed.

Nick's phone went off in a sudden buzz. He sighed and headed for his room, turning around and yelling down the hall just before going in

"Guy's I'm gonna take Reagan's stuff down. If any of you wanna say goodbye, now's your chance."

Nobody moved, except Jess who had stood up and stared every one of them in the eye.

"GUYS! We are all going to say goodbye to Reagan, right now." Jess whisper-yelled spinning around to all of them

"I'll post on her face book wall." Winston said, waving his hand toward Jess, not taking his eyes off of the tv.

"You cannot be serious. Nick would drop everything for us. He needs us right now, whether you liked Reagan or not." Jess's voice was getting more and more passionate by the second as Cece noticed her begin to bite back the tears.

"C'mon Schmidt." Cece dragged him out of the kitchen as she headed to the couch where she turned the tv off and proceeded to hit Winston over the head with the remote.

"For Nick, guys." Cece sighed as she put her arm around Jess who was already walking out the door.

Downstairs Reagan was parked, sitting in the driver's seat scrolling through her phone. As she noticed the group heading towards her, she jumped out of the car and put a soft smile on her face.

The goodbyes were quick and cringeworthily insincere until she got to Jess.

Pulling her in for a hug, Reagan's smile grew.

"Hold onto him, Jess! He's one of the goodies!" Jess held a watery eyed smile as Robby reached over and grabbed Jess's hand.

"Thankyou Reagan, there's no getting rid of me!" Robby laughed as he reached his free hand out to shake Reagan's. Jess had her eyes firm on Nick as this was all going on right in front of her but she quickly turned away as Reagan rolled her eyes at Robby, dumfounded by his misinterpretation, and moved along to Nick.

Pulling him in for a hug, she kissed his cheek and lingered, whispering in his ear

"And Nick… You look after her or I mean it, you'll have hell to pay."

Nick laughed sadly as he nodded to her.

"We'll miss having ya around."

"Maybe you will, but I wouldn't go speaking for these guys." She laughed as she gestured to the group and headed to her car.


	7. Chapter 7

After a quiet remainder of the day sitting and watching a collection of Jess's favourite rom coms, the gang began to get ready for a night out. Quietly retreating to her room for her usual makeup routine, Jess was interrupted as Cece pushed through her door carrying an array of dresses.

"So Jess! What are we wearing tonight?" Cece said enthusiastically, Jess not failing to pick up the suggestive tone.

"Well, we are _only_ going to the bar, so I was going to keep my polka dot dress on and –"

"It is a super cute dress, don't get me wrong. But honey, tonight is _not_ the night for cute." Cece held up a sexy little black number and fluttered her eyelids at Jess.

"You can't be serious, Cece! He just broke up with his girlfriend, who he is clearly still torn up over! He sat through all three Bridget Jone's diaries and didn't say a word. And this is Nick, we're talking about! The guy who fast forwards past any sign of romance, in freaking Star Wars. He's obviously hurting, Cece."

"Oh and that's the only reason you're objecting to putting on one of these beautiful dresses? Not because you have a boyfriend?" Cece smirked at Jess, who continued to hold a stern facial expression.

"wha… I… Of course it's because I have a boyfriend! I don't have anyone I need to impress tonight. Robby isn't coming. Maybe I'll wear my slacks?"

"Shut up and put the dress on, Jess." Cece placed the little black dress on the bed and left the room.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Jess wandered out of her room looking to the floor as she headed to the kitchen. She knew she looked hot but she also knew it wouldn't go unnoticed how much effort it appeared she had put in, for what was supposed to be a casual night at the bar.

"Jessica damn Day! Who are you trying to impress!" Schmidt cheered as Jess shook her head and blushed, trying to look mad as she turned to a cracking up Cece who was hitting Schmidt to shut up.

"Thank god you don't wear this stuff while Aly is around, or I don't know how happy my girlfriend would be me living here!" Winston laughed as he stood up and gestured up and down her body.

Nick, who was sitting quietly on the couch, attempting to pretend he hadn't noticed her, looked dead serious. Standing up and quickly turning around to avoid her eyes, he looked to Schmidt, who smirked and mouthed

"Keep it in your pants, Nicholas." To which Nick closed his eyes and spun back around and accidentally locked eyes with her. It was obvious she was waiting for him to say something. But he just couldn't form the words, not this far after the other guys had addressed her outfit.

"Jess you look sexy as hell, love Nick. Now, can we get out of here?" Schmidt interrupted their moment as he grabbed Cece's hand and gestured the lot of them out the door.

Nick cleared his throat as he followed closely behind her.

"You do look hot as hell, Jess." He whispered, voice low and raspy. Jess continued on, not looking back at him as she attempted to restrain the biggest smile ever from forming on her lips.

* * *

Three rounds of shots later and the four of them are drunk, Cece, however looked bored as she sat sober with her husband drabbed all over her.

The conversation took its expected turn and eventually, a drunk Nick began going on and on about how he did the right thing with Reagan and he didn't seem to be sharing the eye contact around the room. Cece, having noted Jess's discomfort with his intense stare, decided to chime in, hoping to get some gossip out of him.

"What are you talking about, Nick? What was 'the right thing'?".

"Well, Cece, I'm glad you asked!" Nick's words were clearly becoming a little slurred, but he was definitely still sober enough to aware of what he was saying.

"You see; I knew I didn't love Reagan. I knew it wasn't right for me to keep stringing her along like I saw a future with her. So I let her go. And may I say, it was the right thing to do." He dramatically swayed his head to Jess.

"Wouldn't you say it was the right thing to do, Jess?" Jess shook her head and looked down to the napkin in her hand. She had some things she needed to get off her chest, but after assessing the room and noting all her friends getting ready for the big fight to finally go down, she decided it'd be best to take it outside.

Standing up she leaned over the table and grabbed his hand, both of them clearly sobering slightly at the contact, she began dragging him outside.

"C'mon Miller. We're going to get some air."

They sat in silence on a picnic table for what felt like a few minutes until she turned to him, making sure to take a deep breath.

"I know what you were trying to do in there, Nick. Real mature as always."

"Good Jess. I'm glad my message was received." His tone was serious and sarcastic and the gears in Jess's head switched instantly. She didn't want it to be a fight, but who was she kidding. It always ended in a fight with those two.

"We've been here before, haven't we?" She couldn't help the bitchiness in her tone.

"Oh that's right, like three days ago? When I told you to mind your own business? Or did you need me to say it again?"

"Sorry, yeh, you're gonna need to say it again. I forgot. Was it something about how you can't break up with Robby, 'cause you're in love with him?" She was pissed now. She knew damn well he was right, but the way he had to remind her all the time drove her crazy.

"You're right, Nick. I don't love Robby. I don't know how many times you're going to make me say it." She stood up and marched a few steps away from him.

"And yeah, I know. I'm the world's biggest bitch." She threw her arms in the air as she turned back to face him, caught off guard when she noticed there was only a foot between them now. Her breath hitched in her throat as she saw his eyes fixed on her lips. With no control over her body, she lunged forwards towards him, closing the gap, not only between their bodies, but now between their lips.

His hand automatically grabbed her hair where he impossibly forced her lips harder on his, as her hands found his shirt where she hung on for dear life.

Despite never wanting to break up that moment, her grip on his shirt quickly switched to flat palms as she pushed his chest back. Quick to respond, he grabbed her hands in his and pulled her back in for more, ridiculously mesmerized and in focus.

"Nick!" She groaned through his lips, knowing they needed to stop despite damn well not wanting to.

Reality hitting him hard at the sound of her voice, he jumped backwards.

She closed her eyes and put her now free hands to her face.

"Nick.. I'm sorry.. I don't know what –" Jess's out of breath voice was interrupted as nick started waving his hands, extremely flustered.

"No no, that was my fault, Jess, I am so sorry."

They stared each other once more and she was sure she could see the lust more obvious than ever in his eyes.

"Nick.. We should head back inside.." Jess struggled to get the words out. As much as she wanted to wait out where this extremely frustrated Nick Miller was headed with this, she knew that the further this went, the more trouble sober Nick and Jess were going to have in the morning.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey guys! Thank you all so so much for the messages and reviews. I'm super excited to be able to add to some of the fab nick/jess fanfics that we have out there right now.**_

 _ **Quick disclaimer about this chapter - i know its pretty crappy. I rewrote it like ten times (Ok, maybe only twice) and i just couldn't work out how to have it 'go down'. But i'm hoping to be able to recover from the bump in the road and get things back on track with the chapters to follow.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

"I swear to God, Jess, if you don't hurry up and spit it out, I'll go ask Nick myself." The room was silent for a moment until Cece began to stand up and head towards the door.

"Hey Nick!" Cece called quietly and dramatically, staring dead at a very bug eyed looking Jess.

"You're all bark, Ceec. You really think I'd believe you'd actually ask him." Jess laughed as Cece returned to her seat next to Jess on the bed.

"You disappear with Nick last night, both a little intoxicated, might I add, and then come back twenty minutes later and completely avoid my very obvious and questioning glances. You're hiding something, kid and its really pissing me off!"

"We kissed." Jess bursted it out like it was one explosive word, staring at Cece with clamped teeth and a squint. Terrified as to how she would respond.

"Oh. My. God." Cece squelched with wide eyes and the beginning of a big grin. "I expected you to say he apologised or something, but this is waaaaay more fun."

Jess tried her best to contain her built up excitement as she gave Cece a run down on the situation, but found herself constantly stumbling as she attempted to relay the story. Obviously it'd ran through her head non-stop for the past eight hours, but those minor details, the specifics which were all of a sudden becoming important… She hadn't thought about those.

"It doesn't matter who kissed who, Jess. You're so totally overthinking this. The point is, you both wanted to kiss each other. And you did."

"No Cece… It sooo does matter. Like really, really matters… I can't be the desperate one here… I have a boyfriend…"

"Ugh." Cece rolled her eyes.

"Remind me while you're still with Robby? You and I both know that should have ended a long time ago." Jess couldn't meet Cece's eyes and certainly couldn't answer her question.

"We already know how good this whole Nick and Jess thing works. It's always been Nick for you. I know you know that, Jess."

Cece pulled Jess into a hug as she noticed Jess's now serious expression with tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Get rid of Robby."

Jess pulled out of the embrace and put her hands to her face.

"But if I break it off with Robby now, it'll just prove Nick right. It's too easy for him when all he has to do is touch me and I drop everything around me. He has to fight for me this time, Cece. I am NOT pining for him. It's his turn to pine for me!"

"You're not pining for him? That's new… Besides, Nick broke up with his pretty serious girlfriend for you, Jess. Give the guy some credit."

"It wasn't for me!" Jess replied defensively to which Cece rolled her eyes, again.

"Here's what we're gonna do. Give me your phone." Cece spoke calmly as she held out her hand.

Jess knew exactly what Cece was about to do and as much as she wanted to fight it, she had butterflies in her stomach for what would come from it. She handed Cece her phone as she slammed her face dramatically into her pillow.

"You're meeting Robby for lunch down the street. Let him down easy." Cece's voice was comforting as she rubbed her hand on Jess's back.

"This is a really good thing, Jess. I promise you."

* * *

Jess left her room a couple of hours later, for the first time all day. She tried to convince herself it was because she was hung over and too exhausted to 'human', but it definitely had something to do with a certain someone she had decided she was avoiding.

Quietly shutting the bedroom door behind her, ensuring to not give off any type of signal that she was now out of her room and vulnerable, she headed directly to the front door.

"Jess, you're alive!" She stopped dead in her tracks and began to slowly turn around in the direction of the voice.

"Winston, hi." Jess let out a sigh of relief as she noticed it was only Winston sitting at the table.

"Want some cereal?" He yelled, barely comprehendible as he continued shovelling his cheerios into his mouth.

"No, thanks Winston, I'm kind of running late."

"To meet Robby?" Jess nodded as her eyes began nervously roaming around the room.

"Oooh, so that's what Cece meant when she texted me "we have progress" … Because I thought she was talking about Furgerson's diet –" Jess could see he was getting off topic so she took the opportunity to grab her keys and called out her goodbyes as she slipped out the door. She made a mental note to kick Cece's ass later, for bringing Winston into this.

* * *

Walking into the coffee shop just down the road, Jess saw Robby already seated and scrolling through the menu.

"Ugh." She sighed as she watched him all cheerful and happy.

He was always early and she hated that. She loved to be the early one. Especially on occasions like today's. She wanted to get comfortable and run through the speech a few more million times in her head, but typical people-pleaser Robby had to go stick his big foot in her plans.

Taking a deep breath, she plastered on a smile and wandered to his table. She had to shake every inch of anger from her body. He was such a good guy and he truly did deserve to be let down nicely.

As he noticed her approaching, he stood up and pulled out her chair.

"Oh, Robby, I told you, you really don't need to –"

"I already ordered you a green tea! It's the best kind of tea for lunch time. Its just such an under rated tea."

Jess had to remind herself to keep the eye rolls and sassy sighs to herself. This was going to be harder than it seemed.

"So, Jess, what did you think of –"

"Robby, I'm breaking up with you." Jess interrupted him and spoke like she couldn't hold the words in any longer if her life depended on it.

Robby looked up, eyebrows scrunched down in a confused frown. Jess bit her lips, her chest rising and falling dramatically, trying so hard to read every inch of his face.

Finally breaking the silence, Robby began to speak, surprisingly relaxed considering the woman who had just broken up with him seemed to be internally decomposing in front of him.

"So what was it, Jess? Am I suddenly too tall for you? Do you not like green tea?" Robby paused as he swallowed hard. "Or is it that your feelings for a certain roommate have returned? Or better yet, never went away." Robby stared at her hard, seeming to have switched positions as she was now staring vulnerably at the tea that had been placed in front of her.

After waiting a few moments, giving her the chance to reply, Robby decided he'd been the nice guy for far too long.

"That's real harsh, Jess, because I'm going to be honest with you here, I've known you've been in love with him for a while now but I just constantly convinced myself that you weren't that kind of girl." Jess sunk down further still avoided his glare.

"Here you were, keeping me around like some loser just waiting for him to finally break it off with Reagan. C'mon, Jess, it's really low to use people like that. After I put myself out there. I told you I loved you and –"

"Robby, please, I'm so sorry, I just… I just…" Jess interrupted Robby but was quick to realise she didn't know the words to say. She'd expected him to react, of course, but not like this.

She pulled out her purse and placed a twenty on the table. Rushing to put her coat on and get out before the tears started flowing.

"I really am sorry, Robby." She mumbled, on breaking point as she headed straight for the door. She really, truly hated herself for that. Not just for what happened two minutes prior, but for the fact that everyone around her was right. She put Robby in the position she had nightmares of being in. The man she loved choosing someone else.

* * *

After sitting in the car outside the loft and balling her eyes out for hours and hours, Jess took a few good, deep breaths and began to head for the elevator. It had started to rain outside, much to Jess's relief. It meant her tear saturated cheeks and t-shirt had a cover story.

Unlocking the door, her heart rate took off through the roof. She hadn't seen him since the moment of passion and fire they had shared the night prior, except for the car ride home which technically, she didn't see him, because she avoided looking at him at all costs.

 _Dammit, dammit, dammit._ She thought as she quietly closed the door behind her, attempting to attract as minimal attention as possible. And there she was thinking her plan was a success as his eyes failed to look up from the tv, but little did she know, he was playing the _dammit, dammit, dammit_ tape in his head over and over too.

Over on the couch, Nick's body had frozen. He was so desperate to catch a glimpse of her. His eyes burning as he tried to keep them away. Finally giving in, he sneaked a peak and turned back to the TV. Pausing for a second and instantly double taking and jumping to his feet.

"Jess, what's going on?" His voice was quiet and sincerely concerned as he caught her just before she reached her room.

"Nothing! Honestly, I'm fine, just got caught in the rain on my way up." She replied in an extremely put on, over enthusiastic tone. Failing to turn back and look to him as she grabbed her pyjamas and headed directly for the shower.

Nick headed to the kitchen and began to boil the kettle. As time went by, he was beginning to get madder and madder. _I'm gonna kill that guy_. He thought more and more about the ways he could kill Robby for clearly hurting her, until she wandered out of the bathroom in her big, blue robe. Not the super sexy robe that made him want to rip it off, but the robe that made her look so tiny and sweet. The robe that made him want to wrap her up in his arms and protect her from the horrible world. His anger seemed to completely disappear as he called to her softly and sweetly.

"Jess, I made you some tea?" He said, his voice clearly hesitant of the terrifying reality that she didn't want his comfort.

She headed straight for the couch and instantly pulled a pillow to her lap as he sat the tea in front of her. He sat so close that her crossed legs were touching his thigh and it was enough to restart the tears, despite being sure it wasn't humanly healthy to be crying anymore. He held onto her blurry gaze for what felt like forever, trying to piece together the words to say to her to make her feel like everything was going to be ok. He was genuinely speechless and the only thing he could think to do was pull her into his arms. So that was what he did and without a split second of resistance, she fell straight into his lap as her tears flooded his t-shirt.

"Hop up for a minute, would ya Jess? I'm gonna go put on a movie"

Falling straight back into his arms as soon as he sat down, she couldn't stop the laughter from pouring out as nick mumbled along with the opening scene of the movie "It was the summer of 1963, when everybody called me Baby…"


	9. Chapter 9

No one was game enough to admit it, but the loft dynamic was changing and it was most definitely for the better. They were spending a lot more time exclusively as a whole group. Time that wasn't taken up by arguing or awkward conversations with fellow roommate's "partners", but time watching movies and just gathering around the bar talking about old times. Familiar and ridiculously comforting times. But of course, the whole "acting like a bunch of old war veterans" agenda was working for some particular members of the group more than others. More than Schmidt. So that's what lead the five of them to be standing in the middle of a packed club, looking like a bunch of complete outsiders.

"Ok, well we are definitely the oldest people here." Cece looked around and took in the loud and extremely over the top atmosphere of the brand new pop bar that Schmidt had dragged them all to.

"And that, is exactly why I'm a bar tender at a bar and not at a sweaty, teenage infested disco party like this place." Nick's expression had been nothing but grumpy and turtle-like since he stepped into the club. But definitely not earlier. Because earlier he was far too busy admiring his incredibly sexy roommate whilst trying to pretend he wasn't.

"Oh please, Nicholas, you'd be –" Jess was quick to interrupt Schmidt, knowing damn well that wherever he was going, was about to set a real downer mood on the night and make for an even moodier Nick Miller.

"Let's just get a table and have a drink, loosen up a little before we hit the d-floor." Jess was waving her hands in a kind of DJ movement as she scrambled to restore the original vibe as Nick gestured to get the bar tender's attention.

After repeating "Excuse me" over and over (getting progressively more aggressive) Nick turned back to the group who had taken a seat at a booth across from where he was standing. Schmidt, Winston and Cece all appeared heavily in conversation as he caught Jess was daydreaming in his exact direction. His hateful attitude was quickly forgotten as a smile escaped his lips. His gaze breaking hers, she took a hard blink and began to squint as if she was trying to read his signals. He shrugged his shoulders as he shook his head and she seemed to understand exactly what he meant, jumping to her feet and racing to his side.

"How long does it take to order a few drinks, Miller?" Jess said with a smirk as she gave him a gentle nudge.

"Honestly, Jess, this place is my nightmare and if I don't get alcohol in here soon." He paused and looked down to her as he pointed to his head. "You're going to have something worse than hell to deal with."

She smiled and rolled her eyes as she began to lean on the bar, turning back to him with a look that was so cute his stomach began to flip.

"Oh, Nicholas, we couldn't have that, could we."

Noticing her almost instantly amongst the crowd, the clean cut and extremely baby-faced looking bar tender headed straight for her, ignoring the million others around who looked as though they had been waiting so long they were practically about to jump the bar and serve themselves.

"Well, hello beautiful, what can I get for you this evening?" He was cute and Jess definitely appreciated the attention, but it was the solid body that she had quickly felt push up against her side, that caught her focus. _This could be fun_. She thought as she turned to Nick who looked like he was ready to explode as she gave him an over the top smug wink.

"Hmm…" She mumbled as she bit her bottom lip and flicked her hair over her shoulder, feeling two sets of eyes staring intensely towards her.

"Two vodka lemonades, two Heinekens and a pink wine, thanks kid." Nick flicked out of his Jess-induced trance as he hurried to end any more flirting opportunities for Jess and the loser at the other side of the bar.

"Actually, Nick…" Jess failed to take her eyes away from the bar tender's as she placed her hand on Nick's arm. "I think tonight's a tequila kinda night, what do you say, Jake?" She squinted as she struggled to read his name badge without her glasses.

"Jess…" Nick said with a huff as he attempted to prepare a speech to convince her otherwise.

"Hey man, a woman like this? She can drink whatever she wants. In fact, Jess, is it? Consider all of your tequila on the house tonight." He winked as he put on his manliest and most charming tone.

Jess turned to Nick with the cockiest of grins on her face as she watched the steam come from his ears.

"So that'll be thirty two fifty." The tender turned to Nick with a much more unpleasant expression, clearly having noticed the closeness of Nick and Jess.

"Is that with or without the tequila?" Nick asked in attempts to overthrow the guy's masculinity.

"Without." The bar tender replied in the bluntest of voices.

"Well how about you go and type the extra for the tequila into your little calculator over there prince charming. I'm the only one paying for her drinks tonight, kid." Nick voice softened as he said the last part, wrapping an arm around Jess's shoulder. Her body instantly tensed up and her heart rate took off throw the roof, as she looked up at him, completely mesmerised.

"Oh, uh sorry… I didn't know…" He pointed between the two of them. "Your drinks, they'll be right over, all of them, on the house." The kid shuddered and swallowed deep as he realised he had just flirted with another guy's girlfriend, right in front of the other guy.

"Thanks kid." Nick gave him a wink as he turned Jess towards the booth, arm still on her shoulder as he realised what he'd just done.

* * *

Cece squinted as she attempted to decipher what she'd just seen.

"Lets have some fun with this." She whispered to Winston as they watched Nick drop his arm and awkwardly slide into the booth, besides Cece and Winston and across from Jess and Schmidt.

"Umm well he was cute, Jess! What did he say?"

"The bartender?" Jess replied excitedly, knowing damn well where Cece was going and deciding to play along.

"Oh nothing much, except that I could have expected unlimited tequila all night… if it wasn't for my cooler over here." She said with that previously repeated cocky grin as she pointed to Nick who had sunken down a foot deeper in his seat as he attempted to engage in a conversation with Schmidt across the table.

"There is something about you that bartenders just can't seem to resist. Any ideas, Nick?" Winston laughed as he winked at Jess.

"Sorry Winston? I missed that." Nick turned to Winston with a deadly murderous stare, as if to give Winston the opportunity to change his words.

"Oh great! Our drinks!" Winston mumbled as he reached out for his beer.

* * *

Several shots later and Winston and Nick were the only ones left in their seats. Schmidt and Cece were grinding all over each other as Jess seemed to be surrounded by a group of guys were probably close to a decade younger than her. She was embracing the attention, despite her continuous glances back to the booth, just to ensure 'you-know-who" was watching. Not that she cared…

"Don't these kids have anything better to do than hang around these places and try to pick up women?" Nick mumbled to Winston as he took another sip of his beer.

"It's really eating you up, isn't it Nick?" Winston said with a smirk.

"What are you talking about? I'm just thinking, like, go ride a skateboard or learn to read or something, you know?"

"Nick, seriously? Just go dance with her." Nick continued to watch Jess for another moment before taking one last swig of his beer and slamming it on the table.

"Niiiiiiiiiick!" Jess smiled as she reached passed all the guys and grabbed for him, instantly leaning all her weight directly on his chest.

"Guysssss, this is Nick! My roomfriend…" Jess paused for a moment and giggled. "And Nick, this is Eric, Ty and Nate. They build houses for people!" Nick slightly nodded his head to acknowledge the three boys as he attempted to stand Jess up, by placing a hand to her hip. _I'm screwed._ He thought as he realised how long it'd been since he had the chance to hold contact with her for so long.

"Hey Jess, I think we should get you home." He leaned down and whispered into her ear as she continued to latch on to him while swinging her hips trying to continue along with the music.

"Noooooo you just got here!" She said in the most whiney of tones.

"C'mon Jess." He gave her a little nudge as he signalled to Schmidt and Cece to grab her some water.

"Hey man, she's a big girl, she can make her own decisions." One of the guys said, his name particularly irrelevant compared to the fact he was dragging Jess from Nicks arms into his own.

Winston, noticing the scene that was dramatically unfolding in front of him, came up and stood all 'cop like' next to Nick, who had never looked so furious.

"Ain't that right, baby? How about you come home with me tonight?" He looked down at Jess who was too distracted by the look on Nick's face.

Attempting to push the guy off her, she reached back to Nick, who was quick to pass her off to Winston and shape up the kid in front of him. Squeezing his fists and clenching his teeth, Nick stepped up, right in the guy's face.

"Nick –" Schmidt put his hand on his shoulder and Nick was quick to shake it off.

Staring dead in the guy's eyes, who didn't seem to back down, Nick took a swing and punched him smack in the eye.

"I dare you to touch her again." He said firm and dead serious, looking down as the kid who had quickly scrambled along the floor to his friends.

Before anyone had a chance to say anything, Schmidt had dragged Nick outside as Winston and Cece catered for Jess, encouraging her to drink from a bottle of water, with little success. Jess was much too fixated on Nick to care about anything else in front of her. So much so, that the entire car trip, despite the small interruptions from the silence, where Schmidt would continually recite his heroic movements to pull Nick away, Jess stared solid at Nick.

* * *

On arriving back to the loft, everyone headed to their respective rooms, except Nick who decided to cool down on the couch, with the night's events replaying in his head. He'd never felt so protective of her. If he was given any more of a prompt he could have sworn, he would have killed the guy. It was truly terrifying what that woman did to him.

An hour or so later, Nick found himself shutting his bedroom door and slumping down on the bed. He had planned to spend the night staring at the wall and freaking out over what he was going do. He definitely over reacted. He was just praying that Jess would see his side and not be pissed off at him. That's when he heard the softest knock on his door, so soft he could have sworn he'd imagined it, until he saw her clearly sobered up blue eyes peeking through the crack.

"Hey Nick…" She mumbled, looking right into his eyes. "I couldn't sleep."

His lips squeezed together in an almost smile as he patted the bed besides him.

"I'm really sorry, Jess, like really really sorry." His voice was so broken and barely above a whisper. "About everything, the bartender, the tequila, the violence."

She sat on the bed besides him with a soft smile as she wrapped herself under the blankets. That gesture alone being enough for him to sigh in relief.

"I'll forgive you, Miller, if you admit you're my cooler." She said with a giggle as she laid down and turned to face away from him.

"I see how in some situations, I may be considered your cooler, Jess." She could hear the smile in his voice, goose bumps overtook her body as she had flashbacks of that night behind the iron curtain. She turned back to face him.

"We've been through a hell of a lot." Her eyes were beginning to fall closed as a smile remained on her lips.

Leaning to turn off the lamp, he moved in just a little closer to her, ensuring not to make contact. There was no way he was getting to sleep tonight. Not with a view like that in front of him.


	10. Chapter 10

**10 chapters already! How exciting! Thanks everyone who's still hanging in there, even with my ridiculously slow updates. And an especially big thanks for the reviews, they're great motivation! Anyway, I'm having lots of fun writing this section, particularly with a little Cece-Winston mess around.. So heres a nice little 3000+ word chapter! Happy reading 3**

* * *

"So Jess, give us the rundown on guy number… what? 3?"

It'd been a couple of week since their little rendezvous at the club and Jess was starting to believe maybe she'd read Nick's signals wrong. She really didn't like this all too familiar feeling, not only because this whole unrequited love crap made her feel terrible, but also because she didn't want to come across as the desperate one. Sure, she hadn't openly admitted to being in love with him, but she definitely hadn't tried overly hard to mask it, particularly if sneaking into his bed that night meant anything.

That's what lead her to finally giving in to Cece's attempts to hook her up with a select few of her clients. And what also lead to the extremely frequent late night conversations she was faced with from a certain Nick Miller, who couldn't wait to bombard her with date related questions as soon as she walked through the door.

Wandering miserably over to the couch, she slumped down next to him and reached to pick up the tv remote.

"Seriously, Nick? We're going to do this again? At 1:30 in the morning?" She mumbled as she began to flick through the channels.

"Exactly Jessica! It's 1:30am and two hours past your curfew!" He laughed as he stared closely to watch her reaction. Much to his relief, she turned to him with an unimpressed smile and rolled her eyes.

"God Miller. You really need to get a life." She said slowly in a sigh as she turned back to the TV, the smile not leaving her cheeks.

"I just like to be updated with your love life, Jess! So tell me about this one! Was he as pretty as Adam? Because I really thought you seemed to hit it off with Adam. Even if all he had was his looks."

She turned to him once again with a very over dramatic gasp as she swung her hand to hit his arm.

"Honestly, Nick, if you're that interested in being involved in my romantic evenings, why don't you just come out with me one night?" He seemed awfully surprised in her confidence as she quickly realised how it sounded.

"I mean, you bring a date and I-I bring a date. A different date. Obviously. I mean, like a double date." She stuttered as she attempted to cover her tracks in a rush, meanwhile Nick just smirked, with raised eyebrows as he contained his laughter on her flustered state.

"Yeh Jess, you know, that's a great idea. Why don't you organise to get Cece to find another model for you and I'll bring a girl along? Dinner? Maybe, Friday night?"

"Uhh actually, I think I have a guy I could drag along."

"A guy with a Jessica Day approved IQ?"

Jess rolled her eyes.

"If you need any help finding a date Nick, I have lots of girlfriends you'd probably like?"

"Ha. Thanks Jess, but I don't think I really need any help in that department."

* * *

It was Thursday afternoon and Nick was in a fluster. He had attempted to flirt with a few girls at the bar for their numbers, but had failed miserably.

"Hey Winston…" He took a seat on the couch next to Winston and handed him a beer.

"Yes, Nick…" Winston raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"So I kinda need to ask you a favour. You see, I arranged to go in this sort of double date thing tomorrow night, but I'm having some trouble finding my half of the 'double'. If you catch my drift."

Winston looked at him confused for a moment, until he broke out into an airy laughter.

"Nick Miller….. Is asking Winston Bishop…. For girl advice?" Winston bursted out between fits of laughter. "Can you just say this again for the camera." He held up his phone.

"No, Winston, I just need you to set me up with a random girl. Just for one night. Aly has friends, right?"

"Why don't you just take Jess? She loves those kinds of things. Plus, it could probably help the two of you to escape this 'thing' you're stuck in."

"Wow, Winston. Great idea! I'll ask Jess to be my date to my double date with Jess and her date?" Nick grabbed the beer from Winston's hands and took a chug.

"Woooooah woah woah.. you're going on a double date with Jess and some random model?"

"Nope. I'm going on a double date with Jess and a specifically picked out and jess-approved gentleman. And to make matters worse, at the moment, it looks like I'm gonna be a third wheel."

"Look man, I know this seems kinda dumb to get involved with the enemy, but you should ask Cece. She knows models. And with a Cece-approved model, Jess will be even more jealous."

"What are you talking about? I'm not trying to make Jess jealous?" Nick stared at Winston completely turtle faced.

"Oh ok, yep, not trying to make Jess jealous, got it… But yeah.. ask Cece." Winston was quick to pick up on Nick's jump to defence and toned down the speech to just a little sarcasm.

Winston grabbed his phone and headed to his room, dialling Cece's number before he had even left the couch.

"Cece, I need your help… It's time for classic Cece-Winston-mess-around: Love Doctor Edition."

* * *

Conveniently for Nick, he had a shift with Cece at the bar that night, which made for the perfect time to give in and ask her.

"Hey Cece, this is a little awkward for me and I'd really appreciate if we kept this between you and me…"

"Umm… Ok?" Cece loved the opportunity to embrace her inner actress and she played the confusion card like a seasoned pro.

"So I have this 'double date' thing tomorrow night. I don't know if Jess told you. But it's with Jess and some guy…."

"Ohhhh yeh, Jess did mention that… She's taking Walter isn't she?" Cece said raising her eyebrows up and down as if she was a little girl enjoying a good gossip in the playground.

"Walter? Who's Walter?" Now it was Nick's turn to play dumb.

"Oh you'll love him, Nick! He's such a cool guy. Just so 'Jess' you know?"

"Oh so she's been seeing him for a while?"

"A little here and there I think. She keeps saying she doesn't want to close any doors or some crap like that. I keep telling her she should hurry it along and not let him get away, you know! You gotta hold onto those good ones. Don't you think?" Nick was lost in thought for a moment. He knew Cece was just trying to get to him but he couldn't help but think about how off their timing always was and how much he didn't want her to get away.

"Anyway, what was it you wanted to talk about again?" Cece's voice snapped him back to reality as she began drying the glasses in front of her.

"Yeh.. Umm.. The girl that was coming with me tomorrow, she's just called me and she can't make it. I really don't want to cancel on Jess, I know how much she was looking forward to it. And Wallace, was it?" Nick tried to play it cool. Like he hadn't had the thought of knocking this Walter guy out running through his head since the initial mention of his name.

Cece couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips. He was so obvious it was hilarious.

"Jess and _Walter_ …" Cece said with extra emphasis on the Walter. "Would definitely understand if you wanted to reschedule, Nick?"

"No no no, I don't want to reschedule. I wanted to get rid of the girl anyway. I just – do you have any friends that might be interested?" He couldn't bring his eyes to look at her as he nervously stuttered to find the right words.

"Of course Nick! Actually, I know the perfect girl! Just let me know the details and I'll pass them onto her. It'll be like a real blind date!"

* * *

Friday night came along much quicker than either Nick or Jess had hoped and before they knew it they were hopping in the car on their way to the restaurant. Carpooling of course, because fuel isn't cheap.

The car trip was super awkward and borderline passive. Both of them had their defensive walls built up so high, ensuring to give as little as possible up about their dates (not that they really had much to give up).

"Ok, so here goes I guess…" Jess gave Nick a weak smile as they stood outside the restaurant. It was so difficult for her to remind herself she wasn't here as his date, but rather a companion for him and his real date.

"Yeh, here goes." Nick patted her shoulder as he headed towards the seating podium.

"Hi, we have a table for four booked. Under Jessica Day." Nick took a step to the side and gestured at Jess.

"The other two are probably already seated, we're a little late." Nick said hesitantly. Jess rolling her eyes at how badly he fit in the formal environment.

"You're the first ones here under this booking! Follow me." The overly fancy door greeter led them through the extremely over the top and expensive looking restaurant, stopping at one of the nicest tables in the whole place, right by the window overlooking the river.

"I'll be right back with some menus." She said with a smile as she gestured to the table.

Nick quickly took to Jess's side, pulling out her chair for her and moving around the table to take a seat in front of her.

"Nick! What are you doing? You can't sit there!" Jess whisper yelled with an angry expression.

"What are you talking about?" Nick shot back a just as grumpy look.

"Our dates are supposed to sit opposite us! Come and sit here!" She said as she pulled out the chair next to her.

He groaned as he slammed his hands on the table to push himself up and move around to his 'new seat'.

"Jessica, you honestly, drive. me. Insane." He said as he clenched his teeth and began flipping through the the menus which they hadn't even realised were now in front of them.

"Good." She said, her face softening as she stared sweetly at him. Driving Nick Miller crazy was her favourite thing to do.

"Will you quit staring, Jess? It's hard enough to try and translate this damn menu without you judging me."

"Give me that!" She said with a laugh as she snatched the menu out of his hands and began quickly scanning.

"Get the agnolotti. You'll like that. And FYI its pronounced 'Ahn-yo-loh-tee'… Say it right and she'll be super impressed." She laughed as she kept her eyes locked on the menu.

Now it was his turn to stare at her. And he really did. Eye's squinted and completely mesmerized.

"Hey Nick…" She said as she turned to meet his stare. "Would you quit staring?"

He shook his head and let out an airy chuckle.

The waiter later returned with her wine and his whisky.

"Are you guys about ready to order your entrées?" He said getting his pen and notepad ready.

"Oh umm…" Jess turned to Nick who shrugged. "I guess they must just be running late… maybe we could just grab an entrée and order our mains when they get here."

Nick nodded, quickly leaning over to her ear.

"I didn't look at the entrée menu, Jess." She rolled her eyes and pushed him back.

"Could we get a Minestrone soup, please and a…" She looked from Nick to her menu, once again. "And your kid's margarita pizza… If possible?" She said with a pleading look to a very confused waiter.

"Uh, yeah, no problem. It'll be right out." He said hesitantly as he turned to return to the kitchen.

"Is it really that hard for you to read a menu, Nick?"

"You just do it so much better though! I always order the wrong thing, you know that." He said in a super whiny tone.

She let out a light and humorous sigh as a smile crossed her lips, she definitely did know that about him. She knew most things, in fact.

"Hey Jess… Can you send Walter a text or something? He's half an hour late. Kinda rude, don't you think?" Snapping out of her deep thoughts she turned to him confused.

"Walter?" Jess looked at him blankly. "Oh shit! Walter! Umm yeh.. no I can't do that…"

"Just ask him how long he'll be or something?"

"Yeh – I… why don't you ask Brittney?"

"Who the hell is Brittney?"

"Winston said.. she's the girl you've been seeing for while now? The one coming tonight?"

"Ha." Nick chuckled in realisation. "Yeh Jess… I don't think my date's coming."

"What are you talking about, Nick? Did she call and cancel or?"

"It's kind of a funny story… I didn't have a date, so I asked Winston if he knew anyone and he told me to ask Cece, so I did and she said she had this great girl lined up and she'd meet me here…" He scanned everywhere in the room except Jess's face.

"Oh God, Nick…" Jess whisper yelled as she hit her palm repetitively on her head. "We are the biggest idiots."

"No, look Jess, I'll go and leave you to it. I'm sure he'll be here soon. Cece said he's a really great guy. I'm happy for you." Nick spat the last bit out so quick as he stood up and began pushing his chair in.

"Nick. Sit." Jess said as she pulled him back to the chair. "I'm gonna kill those two."

"Jess, I'm really confused right now…"

"I went to Cece, who sent me to Winston. Winston told me he had organised for a really great guy to meet me here. They got us, Nick. We walked right into their trap."

"So this isn't a double date?" Nick said, still confused.

Jess let out a large groan. "I'll be back, Nick, I've got to call Cece."

Returning ten minutes later to an empty plate of pizza and a half eaten soup. Jess returned back to her chair with an unimpressed look on her face.

"Nick?! You couldn't have waited until I was back before you started eating my damn soup?" Jess sounded mad.

"I'm starving, Jess! We were supposed to eat an hour ago."

"Don't you even care that out friends just ruined our night?"

"I didn't wanna hang out with some random model anyways." Nick said casually as he continued reaching in front of her to the soup.

"So Cece and Winston planned the whole thing."

"Jess, we already established that."

"They said they were tryna do a whole new version of 'When Harry Met Sally'." Her tone was different now. Softer.

"What does that mean?" Nick mumbled as he looked at her and shoved another mouthful of soup in.

"Well… ha… There's a scene in that movie… Great movie, by the way…" Jess began to sound nervy as she avoided his now intensely curious gaze. "So the two best friends... Harry and Sally… They go on a double date and basically… their dates get together so they're left with just each other… Which they're obviously happy about because they get along the best anyway… I don't know, you gotta watch it."

Nick had dropped the spoon back into the bowl as he laughed softly, still staring right at her.

"So Cece and Winston were trying to prove to us how we don't need other people to go out together?" She slowly raised her eyes to meet his where she began to squint.

"I guess… Essentially …"

"Well Jessica. I don't know about you, but I'm not even mad at them right now. I get to hang out with my best friend, who orders for me… and pays for dinner!" He yelled the last bit with a big grin. Instantly breaking the tension.

"Nicholas Miller... You can't seriously think I'm paying for this?" She growled as she snatched the spoon back out of his hands. "I haven't even tasted my own food yet!"

* * *

The evening was full of laughter and just pure comfort with company as they continued to enjoy their luxury Italian food and expensive alcohol. They both felt so natural together and it definitely didn't go unnoticed. In fact, both of them were feeling quite confused as to how 'date-like' the whole thing was, particular when it came to the loft door upon arrival home.

Jess leaned past him, unlocking the door as he stopped her just before she opened it.

"Thanks for tonight, Jess. I really do love spending time with you like this." He said so genuinely and soft, gazing straight into her eyes as he kept a hand gently holding her upper arm.

Her face fell serious as her lips parted and she couldn't resist staring at his. Their bodies began to drift closer without either of them noticing until their faces were just centimetres apart. Just as their lips were about to meet, the loft door swung open and out walked Schmidt, pushing straight between the two without saying a thing. Just as he reached the elevator he turned and looked back at them.

"Nick, your technique is appalling!" He yelled as Nick shook his head and grabbed the door, gesturing for Jess to walk through.

It was about two in the morning when Jess heard a gentle knock, followed by Nick's head peeking through the door. She sat up, still wide awake and put her laptop on the side table.

"Sorry to bother you, Jess, it's just, I was watching this movie and I'm kind of confused." He pushed through the door, laptop in hand. "I just watched the double date bit and Harry and Sally still aren't together? I'm so frustrated right now… Please tell me it doesn't take the whole movie? I hate when you have to wait the entire movie."

Jess just laughed as she pulled back the beds sheets and he wandered around and jumped under them.

"Do you want me to rewind back to the start?" He asked sincerely.

"Nah, we were up to the same bit anyway." She laughed as she closed her laptop and fixed their pillows behind them.


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, so this chapter was never in the plan, but I love me some soft and sensitive Nick, so I thought I'd make some changes. On a side note, I'm super happy to say I now have a go-to gal when I get a little blurred as to my direction. Shout out to marsbarr! Oh and go read her new story, its really really cool:** **s/12351929/1/Twice-the-Miller**

 **As always, thanks for the reviews! Enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning Jess opened her bedroom door to an unusual vibe coming from the kitchen. Unusual considering it was eight in the morning and the loft was filled with laughter and non-grumpy conversation. Yawning as she stretched her arms up to chuck her hair into a messy bun, she wandered towards the source of the sound. Just as the kitchen came into view, Nick leaped out of his seat and over towards her.

"Jess! Good morning!" He grabbed her in a nervous embrace, kissing her cheek and whispering in her ear.

"Please just play along… I'll explain everything later."

"Uhhh… wha-" She stood shocked as he grabbed her hand and dragged her into the kitchen but before she even got a chance to shake off her confusion, she was pulled into a much tighter and warmer hug.

"Oh Jess! It's so so good to see you!"

"Mrs Miller! Hi!" Jess relaxed into the familiar hug.

"Nick didn't tell me you were stopping by!" She said, directing her eyes to Nick in passive daggers.

"That's because Nicky didn't know! It was a birthday surprise for my little boy." She said squeezing his cheeks.

There was an awkward silence as Nick watched Jess settle down into a stool at the bench, her brain working over time trying to understand what was going on.

"So how long are you in town for, Mrs Miller?" Jess squinted her eyes at Nick as he placed a cup of tea in front of her.

"Jess, honey, we've been over this! Call me Bonnie! Or if our Nicky over here gets a move on, I'm sure it'll be 'ma' soon enough!" Bonnie said as sincere and enthusiastic as possible as she gave Nick a little nudge and Jess a wink.

Nick froze for a moment, before squinting his eyes and clenching his teeth, staring at Jess in anticipation of her reaction. Much to his surprise, her eyes went huger than ever as a very amused grin fell upon her face, staring back to Nick in an obviously mocking manner.

Bonnie was quick to interrupt the moment, continuing on with her answer.

"I'm only here for a couple of nights, so you don't have to worry. I'll just set up camp in Nick's room and be no bother! I promise!"

"Really 'ma'," Jess said, shooting an exaggerated wink at Nick. "You don't want to sleep in Nick's room. Take mine, it's much more comfortable. Nick doesn't like mine much anyway, do you Nicky?" She said leaning over the counter to squeeze his cheeks just like Bonnie had done a minute before.

Nick quickly grabbed her wrists from his face and pulled them away so he was holding them on the bench between them. Nick flicked a look to see that his mother was distracted by the eggs in the frypan and then turned back to Jess with a full turtle face, shaking his head.

"Jessica Day you just keep stirring the pot, won't you?" He said while he attempted to stay mad and keep the smile from taking over his face.

She nodded her head with a smug smirk on her lips.

"You have some _serious_ explaining to do, oh soon-to-be fiancé of mine.'

Their moment was once again interrupted as Bonnie turned around and looked confusingly at the two's strange interaction.

"What are your plans today, Jess? Want to have some 'girl-time'?" Now it was Nick's turn to smirk at Jess.

"Oh well, actually, Nick and I were going to go shopping for some boring old school supplies... weren't we Nick?" Jess spoke the last part through her teeth as she stared at him firmly.

"Oh yeh… big week of back to school prep for my old lady over here."

Jess spat out her tea as she failed to contain her laughter. _This is going to be so much fun_ she thought.

"Oh you don't mind if I tag along, do you? I haven't been to a good mall outside of Chicago in years! You won't even know I'm there! I promise!"

Nick shot a worried look to Jess, who's face had turned just as serious.

"Oh, uh, yeh Bonnie, sure thing." She placed her cup in the sink as she turned to face Bonnie again.

"We'll just go and get ready so we can get going." Awkwardly turning to face Nick she reached her hand out to pull him along behind her.

"Come on 'babe'." She said with a smirk.

* * *

Dragging him through her bedroom door, she slammed it shut as soon as he was a centimetre inside.

"Ooooh Nicholas Miller. What have you done?" She stretched out all the words into an extremely lecturing tone as she shook her head and stood so close to him that he was trapped between her and the door.

"Okay I can explain… Ma started calling me a lot… like A LOT. She was so worried about me and I just hate having ma worry, you know? She's got enough on her plate with the boys at home, I didn't need her stressing about me. Plus, I didn't have that many minutes left on my phone so I –"

"Still waiting for an answer, Nick." Jess interrupted, taking a step back and softening up a little in her body language.

"She loves ya, Jess. She knows you take care of me. You're like the _only_ person that my mum approves of to take care of me. So, since the break-up she's been going crazy that I've got no one out here who I can _really_ go to. Like Schmidt and Winston, sure, but not like I can go to you. So, it kinda just slipped out one day that we were back together…" He looked at her so raw that it made her grip her elbows to hide the goose bumps. "I mean, we look after each other, Jess, we always will and in the end that's all my ma wants to hear."

Jess held her eyes closed for a minute in an attempt to bite back the new tears that had begun to overcome them. This was _that_ Nick Miller. The guy who she fell for all those years ago. He was back and he was opening himself right up to her.

Opening her eyes slowly, she found him staring so honestly at her, waiting for the opportunity to meet her eyes and attempt to read her thoughts. Get any answer out of her he could.

"Nick…" Her voice was kind of shaky, scared to release in case the tears came back. "How long does your mum think we've been back together for?"

"Ha. Funny thing…"

"Yeah, I'm guessing it's about to get real funny in here."

"Since about two months after we broke up…."

"WHAT?" She leaned forward and slapped his arm.

"You cannot be serious, Nick? We have to go out there and act like a couple who's been together for what, three years? Oh and here's an interesting part, we're not even together in the first place?"

"Look Jess –"

Jess took a deep breath and waved her hands in front of her.

"No, Nick, I'm sorry, I'm overreacting. We can totally do this…" She put her hand to her head as she closed her eyes again.

"If you don't feel comfortable or something, Jess, just…" He gently grabbed her arms away from her face and ducked down to catch her eyes. "We don't have to do this, Jess. I really threw you in the deep end here. It's my mess. I shouldn't have –"

"No no no we can definitely do this, Nick. I mean, how hard can it be. We've done it before, right?"

"I swear; she'll be gone before you know it!"

"I'm not gonna make this easy for you, Miller. We're talking all expenses paid, first class ticket on the Nick Miller express." She squinted her eyes as she realised what she had said. "What I mean is, you're going to be the best boyfriend ever. Got it?"

It was all becoming quite amusing for Nick as he watched her beginning to get excited. He just stood there nodding with an entertained grin.

"Oh and one more thing Jess… Reagan…. everyone in between me and you…" He gestured between the two of them. "Didn't exist, okay? Clean slate."

Jess nodded slowly as she looked from his eyes to her feet.

"Works for me." She said softly.

* * *

A couple of hours later and they were sitting across from one another in the food court waiting for Bonnie to meet up with them.

"I forgot how good we actually are at this, Jess." Nick said with a chuckle as he sipped his shake.

"Oh please, Nick. You owe all of your public displaying of affection skills to me! I don't think I let go of your hand when we were actually dating." She laughed as he couldn't help but look down to her hands as he shook his head.

"I wasn't that bad a boyfriend, Jess. I put up with a lot of crap from you for a very long time."

"You weren't a bad boyfriend, Nick, definitely not what I'm saying. I just mean, all those girls between then and now, they owe me big time. I brought you out of your little grumpy old man shell." She said the last bit in a pouty baby voice as he she reached across the table and took his hand in hers.

He took in a deep breath at the gesture that she performed so naturally. It had been a very long time since they could do something like this without making a big deal of it. He stared at their now gentle grip as she flipped his hand palm up and broke the moment with a major tone change.

"Oh my god, Nick! When was the last time you moisturised your hands?" She yelled firm and motherly, reaching into her bag to pull out a travel edition hand lotion.

"Jessica! Stop!" He laughed as he tried to pull his hands off her. "I hate when you make me wear this girly stuff!"

"Oh shut up, Nick. It's for your own good." She held his hand firmly as she began twisting the lid off the strawberry scented cream. "I can't believe you let it get this out of control, Nicholas. How did you live without me for this long?" She laughed as she began to rub the lotion gently and softly, with all her concentration.

He was completely mesmerised by her ability to do something so intimate and sweet, so casually. His silence got into her head as she was slowly starting to realise how weird this was. How quickly she was falling back into 'Nick's girlfriend, Jess' and how comfortable she was being just that.

Pausing her hand movements, she slowly moved her eye's up to meet his, which were now completely overthrown by her now parted lips and intense gaze.

"I won't lie to ya, Jess, it's been a long few years." He mumbled with a slight chuckle, his voice sounding so weak and vulnerable.

She couldn't resist licking her lips as she watched him fix his gaze down towards them. _This is it. He's going to kiss me. Finally._ Her heart rate started to fly through the roof as he began to lean in.

"Nicky! I brought you some sauce for you fries!" Nick dropped her hands as he flipped out of his trance to look at Bonnie who was standing there with a smile.

"Sorry to interrupt, I just thought you'd like some barbeque." She said with a giggle as she walked around to take a seat next to him.

Nick shook his head as he looked to Jess who was clearly deep in thought, staring into the table with her finger holding her up from her temple.

"Uh, I've got some errands to run so I'll be heading off." Jess slowly stood up from the table, avoiding making contact with the other two as she slid on her cardigan. _C'mon Jess…_ She thought. _Don't make this weird._

Walking around to his side of the table, she placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned forward to lay a soft kiss to his temple.

"See you at home, Nick." She smiled, the most sensitive of smiles as she turned to look at Bonnie. "Enjoy your lunch, Bonnie!"

"Oh Nicky…" Bonnie said, shaking her head with a soft smile. "I've never seen you so in love."

Nick let off the biggest sigh, with a hint of laughter in confirmation.

"I'm in real deep, ma. I couldn't even explain it."

Nick stared to his hands as he began nervously playing with his fingers. Yep, he was a goner.

* * *

Nick and Bonnie returned home after a few more hours of retail therapy, much to Nick's displeasure. But if he was going to be honest with himself, he had too many other things on his mind to actually care about the clothes shops he was being dragged into.

When they walked inside the loft they were met with a a complete silence and no sign of life.

"Winston's with Aly tonight, and Schmidt and Cece are probably out being all married as usual." Nick responded to a confused looking Bonnie.

"And Jess?" Bonnie replied, raising her eyebrows.

"Running errands, remember." He said matter of factly.

"Look Nicky, I really hope I didn't interrupt something important back there. She did leave in kind of hurry."

"Ma, it's fine." He sighed, _I gotta tell her the truth_. "There's actually something I gotta –"

Just as he was about to confess to his mum that he really didn't have Jess where he wanted her, Jess left his room in her flannel pyjama set.

"Hey Bonnie, my room's all set up for you! Fresh sheets and towels on the end of the bed."

"Oh thank you, my dear! I might just grab a quick shower before I head off to bed, it's getting late!" She leaned over and gave Jess a quick hug before winking to Nick and bouncing off to the bedroom.

Nick just looked at Jess. A warm and soft gaze, but no words to go with it. Her cheeks broke out in a blush as she tucked in her lips and dropped her shoulders in a sigh.

"Thanks for today, Jess. I really appreciate it… I really couldn't live without you." He chuckled.

She laughed as she continued to do nothing but stare at him, leaning on the wall of the hallway entrance.

"Uh, good news is, Winston's bed is vacant tonight… so you get the 'Miller suite' all to yourself…" He stuttered as he tried to cover his nerves. _Why is she looking at me like that?_

"Nick…" She raised an eyebrow as she continued to give off the most in control vibe. "I'll see you in bed." She laughed as she turned and wandered to his room.

He wasted a half an hour on the couch watching the TV and drinking some beer, trying to build up the courage to go in there.

Finally, standing up, he found his legs carrying him to his bedroom door and before he had the chance to stop himself, he was knocking gently. Peaking his head through the door, he paused as his eyes adjusted to see her fast asleep and perfectly still in the middle of the bed.

Swallowing hard, he shut the door quietly and made his way to the side she was taking over the least. He pulled the blankets back as slowly as possible and slid underneath. Staring at her for a moment, he had an insane burst of courage as he pushed an arm underneath her body and pulled her body in close to his. Her eyes began to blink open slowly as a smile began to form on her lips. She rolled into him and curled up upon his chest, her body moulding to his like it did so long ago.

"Finally." She mumbled as she felt his heart beating fast underneath her.

"Goodnight Jess." He laughed as he ran his now super soft hand up and down her back until she was back to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**I know we didn't accomplish too much this chapter, but I just wanted to give you guys something as I try and sort out where I'm going to take this next. Also, I realised the link didn't seem to work for Marsbarr's story that i wanted you guys to check out, so just go and search "Twice the Miller"... you will not be disappointed!**

 **Enjoy this little filler chapter xx**

The next morning, Nick woke up with a smile on his face as he watched her body move up and down with his breathing. She still remained curled upon his chest, just like she was when he had fallen asleep.

Unable to resist the temptation, he lifted his free hand to softly wipe the hair off her face, freezing as she began to stir on top of him. A smile fell upon her lips as she gripped his t-shirt and perched herself up on his chest with her elbow. Barely even opening her eyes, she leaned in and pecked him on the lips, as if it was just something normal that she did every day.

With a sudden realisation of what she had just done, her eyes shot open as she pushed herself up into a sitting position and stared a very in shock Nick, dead in the eyes.

"Oh my God, Nick… I'm so so sorry… I Just…" She shot her hands to cover her eyes as she began shaking her head like crazy.

Nick was still very much frozen, but in realising her embarrassment he snapped himself out of it and instantly rushed to reassure her.

"Jess, please…" His voice was all rough and raspy as he gently pried her hands off her face.

He paused for a moment as he kept a hold of her arms and stared deep into her watery blue eyes.

"Honestly, Nick it was just a –"She was interrupted by the feeling of his lips suddenly on hers. The warmth of his lips taking over her whole body as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap. She slid her hands from his shoulders, until her palms were flat on his chest, gently gripping the front of his shirt. As she slowly began to pull back, she opened her eyes as his face leaned in even more to follow hers, like a magnet being separated from its pair.

"Nick" She giggled as she caught her breath, still waiting for him to catch up in realising the kiss was over.

Slowly, he opened his eyes to see Jess staring into his with the most content smile in her eyes as she held her bottom lip beneath her teeth.

He sighed as he began to smile, shaking his head softly.

"You don't need to apologise, Jess." He paused as he tucked her hair behind her ear. "Seriously, I know how easy it is to forget that this isn't how we're supposed to be acting."

"Oh…" Jess mumbled, clearly taken back by the last few words.

The look on her face changed quickly as she began to feel embarrassed all over again. Quickly letting go of the grip she had on his t-shirt she attempted to shift out of his lap before he responded fast and grabbed her waist, not letting her go.

"Yeah, Nick, I know, this didn't mean anything. You just forgot we weren't together." She mumbled, without looking into his eyes as she once again struggled to get loose of his grip.

"Jessica! Would you just sit still?" He laughed as his hands moved to either side of her face, holding her head so that she was forced to meet his eyes.

She sucked in her lips in attempts to hide the tears, but it was too late, they were already flowing uncontrollably down her cheeks. Wiping them away with his thumbs, he shook his head and chuckled.

"That is absolutely not what I meant." He laughed as his stare intensified.

"Nick, you don't have to say –"She blinked slowly as she reached up with her hands to grab his.

"I wanted to kiss you, Jess. And I have for a really, _really_ long time."

Jess was taken back once again. Her eyes lifted to meet his as she paused for a minute and the reality of what he had just said sunk in.

"We are such a mess." She said with a soft and extremely fragile laugh as she pulled his hands from her face and into her lap. "Like you seriously drive me crazy, Miller."

He chuckled as he looked down to their now parting hands and she slid off of his lap.

Once she reached his bedroom door, she stopped and turned to him.

"We're okay, right?" She asked hesitantly.

Rolling his eyes, he turned to look at her with a smile.

"You think I drive _you_ crazy, Jessica? Times that by a million, and that's how crazy you drive me."

A subtle smile took over her lips as she pushed through the door and quietly closed it on the other side, immediately met by an extremely sprightly Bonnie.

"Good morning, Jess!" She said as she left Jess's bedroom.

"Bonnie, hi! How'd the bed treat you?" Jess said quietly.

"Jess, honey… have you been crying?" Bonnie's face turned serious as she placed a finger under Jess's chin to get a better angle on her eyes.

"Oh no, it's nothing, just, uh, allergies…"

Bonnie stared at Jess for a moment, analysing her face very carefully, until she removed her hand and gave her shoulder a quick rub.

"Come on, let's get you some breakfast." Bonnie spoke softly as she steered Jess towards the kitchen and began to cook up a storm.

About 15 minutes later, Nick wandered out from the bedroom, looking more at ease than ever. He took a seat besides Jess, neither of them acknowledging the other.

"Morning ma." He said with a smile.

"Good morning, Nicholas." She said with a firm facial expression, sliding a piece of extremely overcooked toast onto his plate.

Looking from the food on his and then over to the delicious looking bacon and eggs on Jess's, he released a serious 'ha' sound. Ensuring his mother was looking the other way, he quickly reached over and grabbed a rasher of bacon from Jess's plate, slipping it straight into his mouth.

Jess slowly turned her head and shot a challenging look in his direction, to which he tensed up and began shaking his head and mouthing the word 'no' over and over.

"Nick! That was my last piece of bacon!" She said, with an extremely unreasonable volume, considering he was right next to her. She winked before switching to a very dramatic and serious facial expression.

"Nicholas Miller! I made that for Jess, not for you. Eat your toast and be grateful you're getting anything." Bonnie said in her best lecturing mother tone.

"Hey ma…" Nick stared at Jess who was too busy covering her toast in her scrambled eggs.

"Did I do something to piss you off? Jessica, did you tell her about the hand cream thing?"

Just as Bonnie opened her mouth to answer, Schmidt and Cece wandered into the kitchen.

"Oh mamma Miller!" Schmidt wandered to Bonnie's side, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I knew I smelt quality cooking and it sure as hell wasn't coming from these two idiots" He said pointing between Nick and Jess.

"Good morning, Schmidtty! Here, Cece honey take a seat." Bonnie said, placing two full plates in front of the empty stools.

Jess turned to look at Nick with a mocking smirk, to which he replied with a shrug of the shoulders and a turtle face.

"Ma…"

"Nicholas, what happens between you and Jess is none of my business, but if you think you're gonna get away with making her upset, you've got another thing coming." Bonnie said quick and firm.

"When did I make you upset, Jess?" Nick looked to Jess who quickly shook her head to Bonnie. Cece and Schmidt looking just as confused as Nick.

"No no Bonnie, Nick didn't make me upset... I think she's talking about when I left your room this morning…" Jess turned to Nick and whispered but she could see that Cece and Schmidt had definitely heard by the look on their faces.

"Sorry, did you say, when you left his room?" Cece whispered excitedly to Jess who shook her head as subtly as possible, attempting to distract a now confused Bonnie.

"You are right though, Ma…" Nick looked serious as he turned to face his mother. "It really isn't any of your business." He said as he got up from the table and stormed out the front door.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry that this is such a short and plot-less chapter... I had plans to finish it tonight but i'm half asleep and would rather it not be full of grammatical errors. The next one should be up soon! Happy reading :D**

* * *

"So you guys are... what? Sleeping together?" Cece bit her bottom lip in attempts to hide her smile.

"Technically, if you consider 'sleeping together' to be nothing more than literally sleeping at the same time in the same bed."

"Nothing more than just sleeping?" Cece gave Jess a little nudge.

"Well…" Jess squinted her eyes and pulled a face trying to disguise her desperation to scream it out, Cece instantly shifting to sit up in excitement.

"We may have kissed this morning…"

"WHAT? Like kissed or _kissed_?" Cece yelled, to which she was instantly hushed by a smiling Jess.

"I guess… we _kissed._ " Jess said with a giggle. "Definitely the second time, anyway…"

"Wait… TWICE? Jessica Day, I am so mad at you for not keeping me updated!"

"It was only this morning, Cece. Plus, I just can't work out what goes on in that head of his. I don't want to get ahead of myself, you know? And things are actually going really good, so I don't want to say it out loud and jinx us…"

"Jess. It's you and Nick. The guy that would leave guy's night at the strip club early, just because he'd rather be home with you. Or remember that time there was a dog scratching on the door and you called him and he dropped everything to come to your rescue? Not to mention the countless times he's built you furniture, or even beaten up seedy guys in clubs for you. He's your knight in shining armour, Jess. There is no 'right time' for you two. It's just going to happen and when it does, you'll forget all this crap you're feeling right now. Everything will be even better than you can imagine."

Jess sighed as she let out a gentle chuckle.

"So I should just let this whole thing play out?"

"I know I pushed you to make a move before… But I know you guys are totally end game, whether you fight it or not." Cece laughed as she watched Jess screw up her face in a shy smile.

"I feel so much better now, thanks Ceec." Pulling Jess in for a gentle and motherly hug, Jess broke the moment by re-sparking the conversation with a different tone.

"Hey Cece… One of the teachers from school is having a small party tonight and I really don't want to go alone… Would it be a dumb move to ask Nick?"

"Jess, that man is putty in your hands. Ask him to tightrope over the Grand Canyon and he'd be there in a second asking you where you want him to start." Cece laughed as she saw Jess blush. "I'm sure he'd really like that, Jess." She said with a soft but more serious tone.

"But not like a date… Just as like, company, you know?" Jess mumbled.

"Whatever you say, Ms Day."

* * *

Later that morning, Jess wandered into a near empty bar, looking closely at the bar tender behind the bench that was not Nick Miller.

"Hey Bob." Jess said with a genuine smile.

"Jess! Hi! Nick's out the back pretending to do some work as usual." He said, gesturing her towards Nick's office.

"I'll get out of your hair then, Bob…" She said with a giggle looking around the bar. "You look like you've got your hands full." Bob rolled his eyes with a chuckle as he turned around and began re-shining the glasses.

Knocking on the door gently, she began to turn the handle before he even had a chance to respond, peaking her head through and making her way towards his desk.

Pausing for a minute to take her in, Nick's face relaxed into a soft smile as he produced a very breathy and barely above a whisper "hey".

"Hi Nick." Jess said, returning his smile as she took a seat in the chair in front of his desk.

"Are you ok?" She waited a moment before she asked, sensing his unlively attitude.

He just nodded, to which Jess gave him a look of disbelief.

"Jess, I promise, I'm fine." He said with a chuckle. "Ma just got to me, that's all."

Jess sighed as she looked into his extremely vulnerable eyes.

"You really have to talk to her, Nick. She's your mum. She's just looking out for you."

Noticing him shift nervously in his seat, Jess put her hands on the table, in an attempt to get his attention back to her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Nick, I'm not trying to butt in… I just… She leaves tonight and I don't want you to regret not sorting things out."

He looked hard at Jess for a moment. Making her tense up as she felt his eyes stare to her soul.

"You're right, Jess." He laughed in defeat as he shook his head and looked down to play with the pen in his hand. "As always."

She smiled as she watched him twist the pen around in his fingers, clearly deep in thought. Shaking herself out of her Nick induced trance, she got out of her seat and walked to the door, turning around just before she reached it.

"Oh, Nick, by the way…"

He looked up slowly and raised an eyebrow.

"Once you've dragged yourself out of this downward spiral and you've sorted things out with Bonnie, come to this thing with me tonight…"

He released a genuine laugh as he began to squint his eyes in confusion.

"I'm not falling for your wicked ways, Jessica!" Nick said, slowly starting to lighten his mood. Jess simply smirked as she waited for him to continue. "It's obviously a 'thing' I'm not gonna want to go to… Correct?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, considering you called it a 'thing' means that you don't want me to know what it is because you know I'll hate it."

Jess began to laugh as she shook her head. Sometimes it was overwhelming how well they could read each other.

"Amber from work is having a 'one last woohaa' party before school comes back and you're coming with me."

"Oh yep, you were right. I would have rather not known." He said shaking his head dramatically with a smirk to which she responded with an over exaggerated eye roll.

"Go sort things out with your mum! I don't want to have to deal with a soppy Miller tonight!" She said as she closed the door behind her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks so much to Marsbarr for all the help on this one! I owe you! PS apologies for any errors lol I couldn't be bothered proof reading it...**

* * *

"Look, ma, I'm really sorry." Nick began to poke at the chocolate cake in front of him with his fork, avoiding his mum's eyes which were sympathetically glued to him.

"Sorry for storming out or sorry for making Jess upset?"

"I'm sorry for… All of it. Why do I always make her cry? I can't think of anything worse than hurting her…" He paused for a minute and looked up to meet his mother's intent stare. "But it's like, every time we take a step forward, there's a million steps back."

"It seems to me like you both think too much. Love hurts and then it doesn't for a while and just as you think you're safe, the pain is back. But I promise you, this will all be worth it. For the both of you. You just have to let it do its thing, and stop thinking about it." Bonnie said softly as she placed a hand over Nick's.

"Bring Jess to Chicago for Jamie's wedding." Nick's face went from deep in thought to stunned and a little nervous.

"As in, Winston, Schmidt and Jess? Yeah, I'm sure they'd love to come." Nick stumbled across the sentence as he attempted to convince his mother that that's what she meant.

She rolled her eyes as she reached into her bag and pulled out an envelope, sliding it across the table to an anxious looking Nick.

"You know it's an intimate wedding, Nicky. You're lucky you even got an invite." She said with a wink as she watched him pull out the two plane tickets, rechecking the envelope for more.

"Why are you surprised, Nick? She's your girlfriend. We want her there and I'm sure she'd love to be there."

Nick stared at the tickets in his hand, his thoughts ticking over at a million miles an hour. Jess wasn't his girlfriend and it wasn't Bonnie's fault she didn't know that. But now he was going to have to come up with an excuse, because surely he couldn't ask Jess to come to an intimate family wedding… And expect her to play the girlfriend role in front of his family…

"Nicky? What do you think?" Bonnie's soft voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Uh, thanks ma... I'll think about it."

* * *

 _Am I really going to this 'thing' with you tonight?_ Nick hit send on his phone with a big smile on his face. He really did want to go, in fact, he was even kind of excited about it, but he enjoyed stirring her up way more than giving in.

 _No, I just invited you for a conversation topic..._

 _Well I mean, it was kind of last minute. You know how long it takes me to organise an outfit._

 _Ha ha. Wear whatever you want, it isn't formal or anything._

 _Good, because I got this new tracksuit…_

 _Shut up Miller. I'll see you tonight._

 _I'll pick you up at 7 xx_

Jess put her phone down on her bedside table as she picked up her book and attempted to find her place again. Not being able to regain concentration, she jumped out of bed and began flicking through all of the dresses in her closet.

* * *

Just before 7pm, there was a knock at Jess's door.

"Come in!" She sang as she took a deep breath, attempting to contain her smile.

Turning to look to the now open door, her eyes went wide as she opened her mouth in a grin.

"Nicholas Miller! You do clean up alright, don't you?" She giggled as she pushed his shoulder and gestured at him to spin around. He was wearing a dark grey button up, roughly tucked into a comfortably fitted pair of black jeans and tanned pair of loafers, matching his belt perfectly.

"I know what 'it's not formal' really means in your books, Jessica." He said with a laugh. "And lucky I do, because I'd hate to be out dressed by my date in the pretty black dress." He winked as she began to blush.

"You've seen me in this before, Nick. I'd hardly call it formal."

"Well, I think you look great, Jess. As good as the first time I saw you in it."

"Shut up, Nick! You don't remember the first time I wore this…" She said challenging him with a chuckle.

"What? You think I could forget that double date we had with Cece and Schmidt? The one where Cece found out Schmidt was cheating and Winston went all weird about the table booking thing…" Nick started to mumble as he began to get off topic. "Of course I remember the dress; it was my favourite part of the night."

"Nickkkkkkk…" Jess shook her head with a giggle as she began to push him out the door. Any longer in that room and she wouldn't be able to pull herself of off him.

"You two look just lovely!" Bonnie screamed as she pushed the two together and attempted to use her phone to take a photo.

"SCHMIDT WOULD YOU COME IN HERE AND WORK THIS FOR ME?" Bonnie yelled towards Schmidt's bedroom, causing Nick to instantly remove the arm he had wrapped around Jess's waist and 'naturally' begin rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well hello, Nicholas, Jessica." Schmidt said, dramatically, nodding to the both of them. "And hello Tom Ford." Schmidt gestured to Nick's feet.

"Yeah… Sorry about that, Schmidt." Nick looked down to his feet.

"Nicholas, you know I love it when you borrow my clothes. I just can't believe you picked all of this out without my help!"

Jess giggled as she noticed the embarrassment take over Nick's face and tugged on his arm.

"Take the compliment, Miller."

"Thanks Schmidtty." Nick gave him a wink as Schmidt looked softly between the two. He could never get over the affect Jess had on Nick. It was so obvious that every action he took revolved around her reaction.

Bonnie's smile was so content as she passed Schmidt the phone.

"Say cheese, lovebirds!" Bonnie giggled as Jess moved in closer to Nick, to which he responded by rewrapping his arm around her. He couldn't help but take a peak down at the beautiful woman who was tucked under his arm and before he could look up, the flash of the camera went off.

Schmidt giggled as he looked closely at the photo, passing the phone back to Bonnie he moved in close to Nick and whispered

"God, you two are convincing" Schmidt said with a chuckle as he patted Nick on the back and wandered back to his room.

Jess rushed over to Bonnie's side to look over her shoulder and check out the picture. A smile crept over her face as she saw Nick staring extremely lovingly towards her, while she obliviously stared to the camera.

"Send that to me, Bonnie." She chuckled as she walked back to a yet again embarrassed looking Nick.

"So, Nick has you all sorted with a cab for tonight?" Jess asked Bonnie warmly as she wrapped an arm inside of Nick's, instantly causing his body to relax.

"Of course he hasn't, Jess." Bonnie chuckled. "But don't you worry about me, everything is sorted out."

"It was really great to have you, Bonnie. We haven't eaten this well in years, have we Nick?" Jess laughed as she nudged Nick, encouraging him to snap out of his trance and acknowledge the conversation.

"Yeah, thanks for everything, ma." Nick mentioned sincerely, leaning in to give her a kiss on the cheek.

Bonnie leaned in to embrace Jess in a tight hug.

"You know you're welcome anytime, Bonnie, really, we'd love to have you around here more often. Keep this boy of yours in line." Jess said with a smirk.

"Or maybe Nicky can bring you back to Chicago sometime soon!" Bonnie giggled as she winked at Nick as he rolled his eyes with a smile.

"Yeah, maybe." Jess said barely audible as she reached out for Nicks hand and pulled him to the front door.

"Have a great night, you two!"

* * *

The car trip was filled with back and forward banter, but Jess had something running through her head that she was desperate to get out. She just had to pick a time to say it.

"Oh by the way, my colleagues… they're probably going to be all over you tonight. Just a warning." Jess tried to cover her anxiousness with a giggle.

"Oh reallllly…" Nick chuckled, taking a second to look over to her and read her expression.

Noticing her nerves, he was quick to attempt to re-lighten the mood.

"And you would feel… Jealous about that, Jessica?" He said, completely smug.

"HA!" Jess forced a laugh out to cover for her guilty look. "Jealous? Pffff, please. Of you and one of the girls? No way! I just thought I'd warn you in case you wanna fix your hair or something before we get inside." She said as she leaned over to mess up his hair.

"Dammit, Jess!" He laughed. "This took me like 30 seconds to do!"

"I like it messy." She giggled. "It matches the stubble you've got going on." She said as she moved her hand to underneath his chin, jokingly scratching the little bit of a beard he was working.

Shaking his head, he rolled his eyes and put the car into park, turning to look at her. She was already staring back with a smile.

"Do I look ok, Jess? I need to be on my A-game for these ladies."

"You're so annoying!" She laughed as she climbed out of the car.

"So Jess… who's this?" Jess rolled her eyes discretely as she turned to look at Nick who was standing closely beside her, sipping away at his beer and looking around the room.

"Chloe, Amber and Lou, this is Nick." She said as she gestured towards him.

Nick reached out his hand to shake the three lady's, nodding to each of them as he did so.

"Quite the catch you've got yourself, Jessica!" The pretty blonde mentioned as she more than obviously checked Nick out.

Jess paused for a second, considering playing along with the relationship thing, like they had with his mum, but she soon chickened out.

"He's my roommate." Jess said quickly as she nervously avoided Nick's gaze. He on the other hand was so focused on her, fascinated by her obvious discomfort.

Jess noticed the three ladies perk up at the idea of this very easy on the eye guy being single was brought to there already intoxicated attention.

"What do you do, Nick?" One of them asked extremely flirtatiously.

"Uh, I'm a bar tender." Nick spoke with a rough voice until he cleared his throat, still barely taking his eyes off of Jess.

"That is just so sexy!" The three women all chimed in, in excitement.

"I just love a man who can handle his alcohol!" Nick chuckled as he saw a secret smile take over Jess's lips. Looking up at him, she raised her eyebrows as if to say 'I told you so'. To which he chuckled again and placed his hand on the small of her back.

The women gave off a confused look between themselves as they sensed the vibe between Nick and Jess.

"Won't you make us a drink, Nick?" The blonde said in an attempt to be seductive, reaching out and grabbing Nick's hand to pull him from Jess.

Jess gave him a modest thumbs up as she watched him be dragged away by the women.

After a half hour of simple 'yes and no' responses to the lady's attempts at flirting, Nick set his eyes upon Jess as he watched her sit quiet and bored in the middle of a conversation with a bunch of the older staff members. He could tell she was somewhere else with her thoughts.

"Hey ladies…" He put down the bottle of vodka as he turned to look at them all, huddled behind him giggling like a bunch of school girls. "Would you excuse me for a minute."

Marching over to the bench, he grabbed the bottle of wine he had noticed Jess drinking before and took a seat beside her on the couch, shaking her out of her deep thoughts as she turned to smile at him.

"More wine, my lady?" He asked in a very fancy tone.

"Thanks Nick." She giggled quietly as she held out her glass for him.

Nick was quick to join in on the oldie's conversation, shaking all of their hands and politely pretending to be interested in their intense 'class streaming' discussions. Jess couldn't help but shake her head and chuckle every time he chimed in and it made him all giddy inside to know he was making her laugh.

Another twenty minutes had gone by when Nick hopped off his seat besides Jess as she turned to look at him confused.

He couldn't help but chuckle as he could see her sudden shift from relaxed to tense in concern he was going to leave her alone again. Leaning forward, he placed a soft kiss to her temple as he looked back to her eyes and whispered,

"I'll be right back."

Jess excused herself from the conversation as she wandered over to the snack table, filling up her wine, once again and keeping a distant eye on Nick who was headed for the bathroom.

All of a sudden, she was bombarded by an overly excited looking Amber and Lou who both began to speak at a hundred miles an hour.

"Jess! You two are soooo more than roommates!" Amber squealed excitedly. "He is so into you! Have you seen the way that man looks at you?"

"You're so lucky, Jess… He's a real man!" Lou chirped in with a big grin.

"I mean –"Jess began to talk hesitantly before she was interrupted by Amber once again.

"Don't let a guy like that get away, Jess! Go get him!"

Jess let off a nervous laugh as Lou gave her a gentle nudge towards the bathroom, turning back to look at the girls for confirmation, she took a deep breath and a quick chug of liquid courage.

Walking down the hall to the bathroom, she stopped dead in her tracks as she came across Nick, pinned up against the wall by a very intoxicated looking Chloe.

"Hey, get off me!" Nick yelled as he attempted to remove her arms from around his neck.

Nick turned his head to a very in shock Jess, staring directly at him, just before she turned and headed straight for the door.

"JESS!" Nick yelled as he pushed Chloe off of him a little rougher than he had hoped.

"JESSICA WAIT!" He rushed through the chatting people as he grabbed her hand and turned her to face him.

Tears had begun to fill Jess's eyes as she stared deep into his. He attempted to catch his breath, still gripping tightly to her hand.

"I swear to God Jess, that was absolutely not what it looked like."

Jess bit her top lip as she shook her head.

"I don't care, Nick, you can do whatever you want." She said, her voice breaking in parts as she continued to hold back the tears.

"I'll tell you what I want, Jess," He said, lifting his hand to wipe a tear from her cheek, "I _want_ to spend time with you. That's the only reason I came here tonight. And so far, I've spent a whole heap of time making people drinks, talking to that bunch of old guys about things I truly couldn't give less of a shit about and even being borderline sexually assaulted by that blonde lady over there. But I'm still here because I know, at the end of the night I'll get to drive you home and FINALLY get to spend some time with you."

Jess laughed as the tears began flowing even more freely down her face and Nick took a sigh of relief in the forgiveness he found in her eyes.

"Day, can we go?" He said in a defeated laugh as he shook his head.

* * *

"Nick, go left!" Jess yelled as she drunkenly leaned ever in attempt to take the wheel from him.

"Jessica!" He laughed as he used a hand to pull both her hands away.

"I don't want to go home yet…" She giggled as she threaded her fingers through his.

He took his eyes off of the road for a second as his breathing hitched. Drunk Jessica Day was so brutally honest and it drove him crazy.

There they were, at one in the morning, sitting on the beach. Nick had his arms stretched out behind him, holding up both his and Jess's body as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Hey Nick…" Jess broke the silence with a soft and sleepy voice.

Nick looked down to her, worried for what she would say next.

"I'm glad we're back here, you know, after all this time."

Nick chuckled as his eyes continued to settle on the top of her head.

"Back at the beach, Jess?"

"No silly!" She giggled as she shifted her position to meet his eyes.

"Back here. Me and you. Like this." Her eyes began to blink heavy as she let her head fall back to his shoulder.

"Me too…" He whispered barely audible as he kissed the top of her head gently.

"I'm not going to remember any of this in the morning, am I?" She said quietly with a yawn.

"Nope." He couldn't help but smile, remembering perfectly a time he used that exact line, in this exact spot.


	15. Chapter 15

**Shout out to Marsbarr for all of her amazing ideas. Seriously, this story would be a pile of poo without her. Also just a quick S/O to this whole fandom because you guys are just the best.**

* * *

"This looks like a good spot?" Nick turned to Jess as he shuffled to take a seat on the grass under the tree.

"We can't sit on the grass, Nick! I didn't bring a mat or anything." Jess turned to look around the whole park.

"How about over there?" She said, slowly turning to look at his face while pointing her finger to the picnic table, awfully familiar to the one they saw in that same place, years ago.

"Nooooo Jess! Remember what happened last time you sat at a table like that?" Nick stared at her with an extremely concerned expression.

"C'mon you idiot" She laughed as she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the table.

"Jessica Day! You did not!" Nick had the biggest grin on his face as he slid onto the table which was covered in bottles of Heisler and peanut butter cupcakes.

"Happy birthday, Nick." She giggled, taking a seat opposite him.

Jess watched with a smile as nick began to dig into his favourite of Jess's cupcake recipes. Noticing her gaze, Nick wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he began to chuckle.

"I still remember that day really well…" He looked to his cupcake with a soft smile.

"My birthday? Yeah, me too." She blushed shyly.

"That was like, the peak of our relationship, right? We were just so happy, everything was perfect…" Nick looked up to her as his voice cut off at the end.

"Ha…" Jess sighed as she met his gaze, gulping as she attempted to build the courage to say the next part. "And when was the turning point? When did it stop being… _perfect_?"

Nick's shoulders bounced as he chuckled, meeting her eyes with a sarcastic glance and a smirk, instantly causing her to relax.

"Jess… you really want me to answer that, right now?"

She shrugged her shoulders and looked up self-consciously.

"I don't know, Nick, I just thought, we've never really discussed it…"

"Well Jess, I always struggled to find where it went wrong. I guess… that's because I never really saw anything wrong, you know?" He took a deep breath as he looked into her eyes, his voice portraying just how much he meant what he was saying. "In my head, we were always perfect, sometimes I was reminded of it more than others…"

Jess bit her top lip as she nodded in agreement, not saying anything in fear she would distract him from what he was trying to say.

"I guess I've just always told myself that the breakup was temporary. And I know that's a big thing to say, but I _always_ blamed it on the timing. We were so young and caught up in how…" A smile came across his face as he realised the extent of his tangent and the direction it was going in. "how crazy in love we were, then one day we were talking about our kids and the future and I think we both started to realise how not ready we were for it all. It wasn't that I wasn't sure about having a future with you. I can't stress that enough… It was just me thinking… You've always been the one sitting next to me on the rocking chair in the nursing home, Jess. And young and dumb Nick Miller didn't want to stuff that up. I can't leave my comfort zone. You know that." He laughed as he took in her big blue eyes in front of him.

"Don't cry Jessica! I hate that I always make you cry!" He laughed again as he leaned across the table and smothered some peanut butter frosting on her lips, instantly breaking the tension.

"NICK!" She laughed as she pretended to seductively lick it off of her lips, causing Nick to roll his eyes with a smirk.

"For what it's worth, Miller, I don't think you're that guy anymore." She sniffled as she looked down towards the bottle cap in between her fingers. She could feel his eyes burning into her and she knew if she looked up she wouldn't be able to say the words. "I'm really happy, Nick and –"Nick put his hand under her chin to guide her eyes to his.

In that exact moment, Jess felt all of her thoughts fly directly out of her brain. His eyes were so raw and real, infatuated by hers and vice versa, to the point where neither could look away. A smile formed on his lips as he began to count down, his head leaning in closer and closer to hers.

"5, 4, 3, 2…"

"Shutup Miller…" She mumbled as her lips crashed to his.

Lifting his other hand to her other cheek, he began to open his eyes with a furrowed brow as he noticed her laughter on his lips.

Pulling back, he looked at her confused.

"I cannot believe you just counted down." Jess laughed into her hands as she shook her head. "Way to ruin the moment, idiot."

"I was just trying to give you a heads up on what was –"He was interrupted as Jess leaned over the table and placed her hand on the back of his neck, gently guiding their lips together once again.

"I don't want to know what's coming Nick, I just want to go with it this time…"

* * *

That night Jess took Nick to the bar, convincing him that all that was awaiting him was the guys and some icy cold beers. Of course that wasn't the case as Schmidt and twenty other of Nick's 'friends' jumped out from behind the bar as soon as the two of them walked through the door.

Nick couldn't really complain. Schmidt hadn't over done it like he tended to most years. Except for the whole area in front of the bar which had been converted into a dancefloor with a big disco ball and dj set up.

Apart from shaking hands with all of his old pals, Nick spent most of the night exchanging glances with a very loose looking brunette, who since walking in, had barely seemed to leave the dance floor, except for when she was caught refilling her drink.

That was all until the DJ announced he was planning on slowing it down a little, to which Jess was quick to spin on her heels and stare to Nick whom was 'pretending' to be deep in conversation with his college buddies. After picking up on the hints that she was being ignored, Jess began to march over to Nick's booth.

"Nope. No way Jess. Not happening." Nick shook his head dramatically before she even had a chance to talk.

"Hi guys, I'm Jess." Jess ignored Nick as she leaned across the table and introduced herself to Nick's friends.

"I'm really sorry to interrupt, but I need to borrow Nick for a second." She said with a wink, grabbing Nick's hand and attempting to drag him off of his seat.

"Jessica." He grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes, shaking his head.

"Go on, Nick. Have a dance with your lady." One of the guys besides Nick laughed to which Jess replied with a grateful grin.

"Yeah come on Nicholas, your lady wants a dance!" Jess said with a smirk.

Nick couldn't help but laugh as he finally gave into her pulling and left his seat, turning back to his friends.

"Sorry guys, I'll be back in a minute." He chuckled.

"Don't hold your breath boys, once he gets started there is no stopping him!" Jess giggled as she continued to pull him onto the dance floor.

Nick gave Jess a smile as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Blushing, Jess let her hands meet around the back of his neck.

Jess looked wide eyed into Nick's eyes as she concentrated hard on the first few bars of the new song that had begun to play.

"Oh my gosh, I love this song SO much." She cried as she pouted and rested her head on his chest.

"The beach boys… really Jess?" Nick chuckled as he relaxed into her touch.

"Honestly Nick, I'll show you my thirteen-year-old self's diary. I swore that 'God Only Knows' would be the only song to play at my wedding. On repeat. Over and Over." She said matter of factly as she slid her hands to his chest and stared him dead serious in the eyes. "Don't look at me like that, Nick!"

Nick rolled his eyes and laughed. "I thought you weren't big on planning anymore? What happened to 'just going with it'?" He said with a cheeky grin.

"Nick, don't test me. We are getting married to this song, end of conversation." Nick's face turned to pure amusement as he watched her realise what she had just said.

"Oh my God…" She buried her head back to his chest and mumbled. "Please can we just ignore that last comment."

"For now, Jess. But don't think I won't bring it up another time. I've always had my heart set on Cotton Eye Joe." He smiled as he felt her giggle into his chest.

"Hey Jess…" Nick whispered. Jess looked up to his eyes, soft and curious, clearly interested by the sudden feel of his heart beating like crazy under her palm.

"Come with me to Jamie's wedding."


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's a little bit of sassy Jess (the kind we're missing when Gordon Ramsay isn't around) to pass the time as i continue to struggle for the next chapter... Also, I'm working on them getting together, I promise.. Despite how painfully slow this is.**

* * *

"So you and Jess are really doing this thing?" Winston chuckled as he handed Nick a beer and took a seat beside him on the couch.

"We're going for Jamie's wedding, Winston… it's not some couple's getaway or anything." Nick said matter of factly.

Winston laughed as he began to flick through the channels on the TV.

"It's funny how fast things have changed right?" Nick pulled a turtle face as he braced himself for the cliché-ness of what Winston was about to say. "I mean, when Jamie first said he was getting married, that was what… four years ago? And back then we were talking about you and Jess like you were next. Now Cece and Schmidt are married, I'm heading in that direction and here you and Jess are… Almost exactly where you were all that time ago."

Nick looked to Winston expectantly.

"Am I about to get a lecture here or something, because I'd appreciate if you didn't drag this out."

"I guess things are _supposed_ to change. Unless you're Nick Miller…" Winston went on, ignoring Nick's comment. "Where you don't learn from your mistakes and you keep going around and around in the same tiny circle."

Winston turned his head from the TV back to Nick, with a serious look.

"You're about to take Jess back home and you STILL haven't told her how you feel. Just like last time."

Nick sighed as he began pulling off the label from his beer.

"You think I shouldn't take her, don't you?"

"Did you even listen to what I just said?" Winston voice picked up in amplitude as he began to squint his eyes. "I think you should tell her how you feel, you idiot."

"If I knew how I felt, Winston… I would tell her… but I don't so I can't." Winston rolled his eyes as he watched Nick on the bridge of a breakdown. "We haven't talked about this… We're not ready for this… All the questions and expectations. Oh my God I have to talk to her…"

* * *

"Hey Jess…" Nick tapped lightly on the already opened door as he took in the sight in front of him.

Jess was bouncing around her bedroom, grabbing clothes from every direction to put into her suitcase, with her earphones playing Rihanna so loud Nick could hear every word.

"Jess" Nick said again, louder than before as he moved closer towards her, just about to tap on her shoulder.

Reaching to pull a headphone from her ear, she turned around so quickly that she spun right into him.

Their body's only centimetres apart as their eyes met serious for a moment, Jess in particular, caught by surprise.

"I'm so excited, Nick!" A smile quickly took over her face as she put her hands on his shoulders and sprung up to kiss his cheek.

Nick made a 'hmph' sound as he moved around her to take a seat on her bed. Jess turned to follow him with a confused look as she tried to read his unexpected expression.

"You're not excited?" She asked.

"you really don't have to come, Jess." Nick bursted out. "I mean, it's just gonna be a stupid family thing… Jamie's only just managed to scrape up enough coin to decorate mum's backyard…" Nick began to talk faster and faster as he lost his train of thought.

Taking a seat next to him, Jess put a hand on his knee, in attempt to convince his eyes to meet hers.

"What's going on, Nick?" She interrupted him with a suddenly nervous giggle. "Nick…"

He swallowed hard as he turned his body to face her.

"It's just, intimate, you know? Obviously, my mum doesn't even realize we aren't together. I'm surprised I even got an invite, so I think if she knew we were just friends…" He stumbled on the ending of the last word, instantly regretting how it came out.

"Ha" Jess stood up and walked to her wardrobe in attempts to hide her sudden onset of emotions.

"Jess… That's not…" Nick began to rub his eyes with his palms in defeat. "It's just going to be a million family members asking us why we aren't married yet. It's not fair on you. It's too much pressure."

"Can you just shut up, Nick?" Jess turned around, the frustration obvious in her voice. "How come you get to decide what I can and can't handle?"

"I'm not worried about whether or not you can handle it. I'm worried about what it's gonna do to me and you." He let out a big breath as he noticed how close Jess was to bursting into tears. "Do you really think we're ready for this? I mean, it was hard enough to convince my mum and –"

"Nick…" Jess interrupted him with a firm and unsympathetic tone. "Have you bothered to think about what I'm feeling right now? It's always you making all the decisions and setting the tone for everything and I'm _so_ sick of it." Her voice was full of passion now.

"Jess you're not listening –"

"No Nick. You're not listening. I really want this. I want to go to Chicago and spend time with your family. Spend time with you." She took a seat back besides him, her tone suddenly much softer. "I don't want to think of us as 'just friends'." She threaded her fingers through his, making him turn his head to meet her eyes once again. "Is that… What you want?"

He let off a husky and disbelieving laugh as he placed his free hand to her cheek.

"Make sure you bring a big jacket, Jess. It's freezing up there." He mumbled as he leaned in to meet her lips.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi guys! Sorry this one took such a long time! I really struggled with where to go (tbh I didn't even decide to go down this path until i was about half way through the third attempt at writing this chapter.) Apologies if this isn't going in the direction you were hoping or if it seems a little dragged out, in all honesty, I have no clue what I'm doing. Hopefully the next chapter will be up ASAP. Thanks to all my roomfriends that gave me some notes and also to everyone who stays active in the comments :* (#drama)**

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to drive, Nick…" Jess pretended to be joking as she watched Nick put her bag on the conveyer belt.

"You can't seriously be worried about a four-hour flight." He pulled their tickets out of his backpack and passed them to the lady at the check in desk, who looked rather unimpressed of how unfocussed Nick was on actually checking in.

"It's four hours in a lightning storm, in the middle of the night. They probably won't even send out a search party for us until the morning."

He let out an airy laugh as he threw an arm around her neck and pulled her head to his shoulder.

She couldn't help but smile at how excited he was. As soon as they set foot through the doors of the airport, it was a different Nick. The one that carried her bags and held doors open for her. The grown up Nick that was protective and responsible and it made her stomach go all tingly.

"Sorry to interrupt your little moment." The sour looking lady behind the desk rolled her eyes. "But we've had some problems with the ticketing on this flight and unfortunately that means we don't have two consecutive seats available. Ma'am, would you prefer closer to the back or the front?"

Jess suddenly felt extremely nervous and that did not go unnoticed by her suddenly very tentative companion. Taking a minute to look down at her, her head no longer resting on his shoulder, he leaned his elbows on the desk in front of him.

"That's actually going to be a little problem." He spoke close to the lady, as if he was trying to keep the conversation away from Jess. "You see, she kind of needs me with her."

"Yeah and I need a rich man and a glass of wine, but I'm sorry to inform you, sir, we don't always get what we want."

Nick turned to look at Jess who was standing small and quiet behind him, trying not to look too concerned. He read her face in a split second, instantly turning back to the attendant and standing tall.

"We booked two seats together and that is what you're gonna give us." He stated confidently and with an immense amount of purpose. He was making sure Jessica Day was sitting next to him on that plane, like his life depended on it.

"Hey Nick… Really its f-"Jess began to mumble but was quickly interrupted by an increasingly would up Nick.

"No, Jess, it's really not fine. Is there nothing at all you can do? Anything? Look I'll even slip you some cash." He began to pull out his wallet when the lady picked up the phone and started dialling.

"Did you get the email I just sent you? Yeah, 8A is taken… That's what I thought… Ok, great… Thanks." She slammed the phone down and looked up at Nick as displeased as ever. "There's a guy sitting alone next to your wife. He checked in ages ago so he's already seated. You're gonna have to talk him into swapping with you and I suggest you tone it down a little if you want half a chance."

* * *

Nick and Jess boarded the plane, Nick walking ahead trying to find Jess's seat and mentally preparing a sob story for why he needs to sit with her. As he reached her seat, he stopped dead in his tracks looking at the man on the window side.

"You've got to be kidding." Nick swallowed hard as he took in the long-haired, hippy looking man.

"Jess-Jess?" The guy suddenly perked up in excitement as he noticed Jess.

"Spencer, hi…" shook her head in disbelief as Nick continued to stare him down.

"Yeh, Spence, buddy, we're gonna need you to move seats." Nick's voice was borderline scary as he buffed his chest a little and stepped defensively in front of Jess.

"Nick, right?" Spencer held out his hand to shake Nick's, clearly oblivious to Nick's attempts at threatening him.

Jess placed a hand on Nick's arm in an attempt to calm him down, knowing damn well that spencer was not going to react well to aggression.

"Spencer, they accidentally separated Nick and I's seats… so we were wondering if you could swap with Nick?" Her voice was very submissive and it made Nick uncomfortable. After all these years, she still couldn't be the brave and strong willed Jess that he knew in front of this guy.

"Are you dating this guy again, Jess-Jess? Because your Facebook still says your single, so…"

"Nick and I? Pffft no… We're umm... we're just really good friends taking on Chicago… Right Nick?" Jess said nervously, glued to Nick's changing expressions the whole time.

"Unbelievable Jess." He looked a million metres smaller now as he sunk in defeat. The pain of losing to this guy obvious all over his face. "Have a good flight." He mumbled as he turned to take his seat a few rows behind.

"Nick?" Jess pulled a scrunched up expression as she attempted to process what had suddenly offended him. They weren't a couple. She was just telling the truth. Plus, he had to understand that weird thing that comes over you around an ex. The same thing happened with him and Caroline and Jess always helped him through it. Jess was always the one crying and admitting how much she cared, that she really didn't think he'd be acting like this or be hurt by this.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the seatbelt sign has now been activated. Please take your seats so we can begin take off." The sudden sound from the speakers shook Jess out of her thoughts as she took a seat next to her ex, her mind completely filled with the look of hurt Nick had on his face.

"I've really missed you, Jess!" Spencer said, like he failed to notice Jess's mind was on a completely different universe.

"Uh… Yeh…" Jess took a quick look behind her to Nick who had his eyes closed and was leaning his head on his hand.

"You missed me too?" Spencer gave her a little nudge, suddenly shocked by the lack of attention he was getting from her. Particularly because the Jess he knew would drop anything and everything to help him.

"Look, Spencer –"She was far too distracted to humour him, when she was suddenly forced backwards in her seat as the plane began to take off.

Taking in a few shaky deep breaths, she began to cry, covering her hands to her face. The tears didn't feel like a fear of flying, they felt like a fear of hurting Nick.

Suddenly, she felt the man opposite her in the isle tap her shoulder.

"Ma'am are you ok?" He said sincerely as he handed her his hanky.

"Thankyou." She whimpered.

"I didn't know you were this scared of flying, Jess." Spencer laughed. "Hey, could I have your headphones? Mine are a little dodgy." He leaned across her, clearly ignorant to her emotions as he unplugged hers from the socket.

She turned to look at Spencer for a moment, her mind blown over the fact she even ever compared Nick to him. It made her heart ache thinking of the guy back there who probably thought Jess thought less of him than this loser besides her.

"I love that guy, Spencer. You know him back there? Nick?" Spencer looked up at her with a confused face. "When you broke my heart, like really really broke it, he was there for me the entire time. I mean, when me and him broke up, he was there for me the entire time.

She took a breath and settled her tears.

"And look at me? Still getting flustered over your stupid hair and stupid green eyes. He is the best thing that ever happened to me and I can't believe it took running into you and hurting him for me to see it."

"Jess-Jess, you haven't even given me a minute to talk about us. We're both so much different now!"

"Six years, Spencer. Six years I played your bitch and you sat back with your feet up and let me. This guy back there? He makes me feel so strong and then when I don't, he's there to protect me." She put her hands to her face. "I'm such an idiot." She mumbled as she unclipped her seatbelt and stood up, turning around to meet Nick's extremely concerned eyes.

His heart was aching but it didn't mean he hadn't spent the past twenty minutes of the take-off hoping she was ok. He just wanted to hold her and make her feel safe, but she chose to sit with _him_. The guy that ruined her spirit and left her broken at his door. Nick had always felt kind of grateful for Spencer, because without him being such a loser to Jess, their paths might have never crossed. But that sure as hell didn't mean he didn't want to punch his brains out. That's what made Jess's "we're just friends" really piss him off, because he wanted more than anything for her to let him protect her, but with this guy she was so weak and just not Jess.

So when he saw that look in her eye, filled with pure pain and vulnerability, he swallowed hard and reached quickly for his seatbelt.

"Ma'am you need to sit down…" The flight attendant rushed over to where Jess was sobbing, staring directly at Nick. "The seatbelt sign is still one, ma'am."

Nick's heart was beating so fast. The look on her face made him shatter to a million pieces.

"Oh, yeh, sorry…" She shook her head and went to sit back down, but before she could, Nick was right there beside her.

"Jessica, are you ok?" His voice was low and raspy as he held both of her arms tightly.

"I need you Nick and I'm sorry. I'm sorry it took me so long to admit it to you." Her words came out in broken sobs as he pulled her in so tight she felt like she was going to burst. He kissed her cheek softly, lingering for a moment as he pulled back and stared to Spencer. Now was his chance to protect her. It was like she had just given him the go ahead.

"What did you do to her?" His voice was deep and as masculine as ever.

"I did nothing! She just started crying and –"

"Get up." Nick stepped backwards to let spencer get through.

"Sir, you're going to need to get back to your seat." The flight attendant chimed in from across the aisle but Nick just ignored her.

"You've really changed, Jess. You never used to cry this much with me." He stood up, nervously eying up to Nick.

"You know why, buddy?" Nick poked at Spencer's chest provocatively. "Because she doesn't have to act like my mother."

Spencer looked between the two of them, "You're not worth it anymore, Jess." He slid past Nick and took a seat in the empty spot.

The flight attendant rolled her eyes at the little performance as she cleared her throat.

"I don't care where you're sitting, can you just sit down."

Nick took a seat up next to the window, Jess following closely behind him. Without hesitation, she pushed the arm of the chair separating them up and shifted on his lap, collapsing against his chest.

"I can't believe he'd say that." Nick hugged her body close to his, making her feel like nothing could get close to her.

"Say what?" She lifted her head a little, to meet his soft and honest eyes.

"You're not worth it." He chuckled as he brushed the loose hair behind her ear. "You're worth everything, Jessica."

In that very moment she didn't care about anything. Whether or not they were officially a couple, whether he had told her exactly how he felt, or whether she was allowed to kiss him like this. She just didn't care as she grabbed his face between her hands and forced her lips onto his.


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm realllllly sorry about how long this one took. My brain just wasn't feeling in the zone. But hopefully we should be back onto it now! Heres some Ness pillow talk because... yes pls. Bon appetite!**

* * *

Nick paid the cab driver as they pulled up to his childhood home in Chicago. After grabbing their bags out of the boot, Nick turned to look at a very sleepy Jess who was stood very quietly, close beside him.

"How you doing over there, kid?" Nick chuckled as he reached his finger under Jess's chin and gently raised her head to meet his eyes.

The vibe between them had shifted since their little plane incident. Well it had for Nick anyway, who seemed to have turned into this crazy, protective boyfriend.

She giggled and blinked slow, struggling to keep her eyes open.

"I'm soooo tired" She cried, as she leaned into him, burying her face into his flannel covered chest.

Her head bounced up and down along with his chest as he began to chuckle, rubbing his free hand up and down her back so gently that her arms broke out in goose bumps.

Despite being quite content to stand in that position forever, Jess's palms found Nick's chest as she leaned back into his arm that was now securely still around her waist.

They both remained silent as Jess tilted her head and looked up to meet his eyes, her eyelids heavy but the soft smile that took over her lips allowed Nick to relax into her gaze.

"I'm really happy you're here, Jess." Nick couldn't hold down the corners of his lips as the smile took over his face.

Jess allowed her eyes to fall closed for a moment, her smile however remained covered all over her cheeks.

"Nick Miller, Nick Miller, from the streets of Chicago." She laughed as she reached up on her tiptoes to peck his lips.

* * *

They walked inside to a very quiet household, causing the two of them to sigh in relief.

Nick carried their bags through the corridor to towards the living room, where a very content Bonnie leaped to her feet in excitement.

"Oh my goodness! I was wondering when you two would be getting here!" She pulled both of them in for a big and passionate hug.

"Ma, I cannot believe you didn't hear us come in? We HAVE to set up a better security system in this house!" Nick said in a concerned and lecturing tone.

"Oh Nicky." Bonnie squeezed his cheeks. "You worry too much."

Jess couldn't help but chuckle as she took in the sight in front of her, blurry from her lidded vision. She couldn't help but feel all tingly when he got protective, making what he said next, almost melt her to the ground.

"Hey ma, Jess needs to get some sleep." He put an arm around Jess's shoulder and gave it a little squeeze. "Do you mind if we continue this little reunion tomorrow?"

"Nick, no! Don't be silly! I'm fine! I want to hear all about these wedding plans!" She gave Bonnie an almost convincing smile as Nick gave his mum a look that made her giggle.

"Jess, honey, let Nicky take you upstairs. I'll tell you everything tomorrow over breakfast."

Jess was relieved to hear Bonnie put up a fight as she reached forward to give her grateful hug.

* * *

Jess made a beeline straight for his neatly made double bed, dropping onto it with a sigh of relief.

"It feels soooo good to be off my feet." She mumbled and Nick chuckled, shaking his head as he watched her already beginning to doze off.

"I'm gonna get a quick shower. Are you gonna be ok in here?" He waited for a moment and when she didn't reply, he leaned across the bed and took off her shoes.

"C'mon Jess, you've got to get out of that pretty dress." He said as he grabbed her hands and began to drag her dead weight to the edge of her bed.

"Niiiiiiiiick." She whined, her voice sounding like a stroppy toddler.

Nick let go of her hands and grabbed one of his flannels from his bag.

"Here you go, kid." He laughed as he threw her his favourite blue and black shirt. "Now if that's not on you by the time I get back in here, you'll be watching the new walking dead episode by yourself."

"Is that a challenge, Nicholas?" Jess smirked as she grabbed the shirt and shook herself out of zombie mode.

"Just get changed." He laughed shaking his head as he grabbed his clothes and headed for the shower.

* * *

Nick tiptoed back into his childhood bedroom fifteen minutes later and he was more than relieved to see her snuggled fast asleep under the covers. The whole 'are we cool to share a bed' talk was one he really wasn't keen on having, especially because he knew she would call him an idiot for thinking otherwise.

He shut the door behind him, flicking off the lights as he pulled back the covers a slipped in besides her petite frame which was pushed up against the wall.

Trying to be as quiet as possible, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and began reading through the essay Schmidt had sent him with step by step instructions of how he should wash his clothes while hes away.

"Nick." Jess mumbled as she rolled over to face him, closing the gap between them.

"Yeh, Jess, are you ok?" He turned his head away from the phone he was holding up above him, the light enhancing every feature on his face.

"Who are you talking to?" She asked suspiciously as she rubbed her eyes.

"Huh? What did you ask?" He couldn't hide the amusement on his face as she frowned and snatched his phone from him.

"Oh just Schmidt, ha." She handed his phone back to him as she sat up and leaned across him, grabbing the water bottle from his bedside table.

"Who did you think I was talking to?"

"That's why I asked. It's the middle of the night. No one has casual conversations about washing in the middle of the night."

"Oh realllllly?" His tone was smug as he locked his phone and turned his body so it mirrored hers. "So you thought I was talking to a girl, huh?"

"Pfffff, no. Don't be silly." She shut it down so quickly that it was plain obvious she was lying.

"Jess, what's going on?"

She sighed and looked into his eyes which were only ruler length from hers.

"It's dumb." She swallowed. "But seeing spencer today and feeling… how I felt... I just, I don't know… Have you kept in touch with Reagan?"

"No." He said with a gentle smile that seemed to comfort her instantly. "Here, Jess, knock yourself out." He laughed, passing her his phone.

Something felt really good about her being so interested. It felt so boyfriend girlfriend and that sparked up all kinds of butterflies in his stomach.

"I don't need to see you phone, Nick. I trust you. I just…" She lifted her hand to sleepily scratch the stubble on his cheek. "Are we like exclusive, or?"

Her sleep induced confidence definitely caught Nick off guard, but he swallowed hard, trying to direct his focus on her question and not the heat coming from her hand, which was STILL on his face.

He reached for her hand and held it in between them.

"Jess. I'm not seeing anyone else, I'm not talking to anyone else and I'm certainly not thinking about anyone else." He seemed offended and it made Jess squirm a little.

"I'm not trying to tell you off, Nick… I di-"

"Are you… talking to anyone else? Thinking about anyone else?" His voice broke a little in that last part. He was all of a sudden freaking out.

"Nick. You're on my mind like, twenty-four hours a day. It's kind of scary actually. I can't close my eyes without seeing your ugly mug." She laughed as she snatched her hand back and returned to the comforting feeling of being able to touch him so freely like that.

He bit the inside of his bottom lip, looking down to avoid showing her how much that shook him up inside.

"How about with Spencer? Why'd you want to sit with him?" He asked hesitantly.

"Really? You're gonna bring that up right now?"

His eyes rose to meet with hers, which were now wide awake.

She took her hand from his face and sat up, his cheek instantly feeling bare at the sudden absence.

"That was weird, what happened on the plane. I just feel so weak with him; you know?" Jess's tone was serious now and almost distant. It made wince, but he continued to look up at her in anticipation.

"It's like, six years I spent doing whatever I could to please him. Up until the very last moment of our relationship I was at his service. It's hard not to slip back into that kind of zone… But it was so dumb, Nick. It wasn't like a 'I wanna get back with him' moment… It was like a 'I'm strong now and independent, and I know how a healthy relationship can be.' So I thought I could hear him out, just to clear the air. But as soon as you left, I was right back to weak, old, loser Jess who can't stick up for herself." She crossed her legs under her and turned to face his body which remained still, head on the pillow.

Pausing for a moment, she pushed her hair behind her ear and her vulnerability almost broke him. Seeing her sitting there, wrapped in his giant flannel, pale faced, fragile and deep in thought, he took a breath. A shaky and unsettled one because it had just begun to sink in how much he felt like it was his duty to keep bad things away from her. He wanted to wrap her up in cotton wool and never let another thing that could hurt her come within a hundred metre radius. He opened his mouth to speak but she beat him to the punch.

"What I said before Nick, about needing you. It's true. This is so corny and I'm going to regret saying it as soon as I do… But when you're standing next to me, I just feel safe, you know? I feel powerful and like I can speak my mind without worrying about the consequences. Is that dumb? I don't know. It feels dumb." Jess began to chuckle at those last words but Nick didn't find any humour in what she was saying.

He grabbed her wrists, that were now firmly covering her eyes, and pulled her gently towards him. But this wasn't like a comforting hug or sweet embrace. This was Nick showing Jess just how much he needed to hear that. How important it was that she knew he was there to protect her and be there to back her up. She let her body collapse on top of his and couldn't help but giggle into their locked lips.

"You're dumb." She giggled and he stared at her serious for a moment. Like that first time he kissed her in the hallway. It was intense and it caught her ridiculously off guard.

Her heart rate started to go through the roof and she was more than sure he would be able to feel it, with her body pressed up against his. He couldn't settle his gaze. _He's going to say it._ Those three words that she shouldn't have been dying to hear, but she was. If she was honest with herself, she had been dying to hear them since the break-up.

Sitting there, perched up on top of his body, her bottom lip trapped beneath her teeth, she couldn't pull her eyes off of his. She could see what he meant deep in his eyes, and she knew he knew she could see it. But it wasn't enough to convince him and as soon as his breath hitched, she leaned in and met his lips once again. This time a lot let urgent and a lot more reassuring.

"I guess what I'm trying to say, is thanks for being my hype girl." She broke the tension of the moment and he hated himself for letting her. But all he could do was laugh and pray that she knew what he was thinking.

"I need you too, Jess."


	19. Chapter 19

**Second last chapter guys! Sorry if it seems rushed, i just want to get it done for you all xx**

Breakfast with Bonnie went really. Unexpectedly well. Jess could see the mood switch in Nick's eyes when he did little boyfriend things. It was the kind of mood switch that made her tummy do flips.

Like when they first walked into the kitchen and Nick had his fingers resting on the back of her neck. _Damn he's good at faking it_ Jess convinced herself. But when he held out her chair and let his hands linger a little longer than necessary on her shoulders, she could feel it was different.

Or when Bonnie brought up a Nick and Jess wedding and Jess turned to him, expecting a complete melt down, he just laughed it off and linked his fingers with hers.

Yep, the mood definitely had Jess feeling some sort of way.

So when Bonnie told Nick he had to go double check the sizing on his suit, Jess couldn't have been more enthusiastic in accepting her invitation to go with him.

* * *

"Jess, I thought we established ages ago that you were both into each other? Why are you only realising this now?" Cece rolled her eyes as if Jess could hear it through the phone.

"It's totally different now, Ceec. He was gonna tell me he loved me last night. I know he was. And now he's being all touchy feely and not freaking out about stuff he would normally freak out about. Why can't he just admit it?"

"You know Nick, Jess. You have to hand him every opportunity on a silver platter."

The phone line went silent for a moment as Jess made her decision.

"Yeh, well not this time. This time, I'm gonna make him say it."

"And that means?"

"He's gotta earn it. No more making out or hand holding or doing any of that coupley stuff until he sits down and tells me what he wants."

"Nicholas freaking Miller!" Jess's plan soon faded as she sat up as her mouth dropped in awe.

"What do ya think, Jess? Do I look good enough to be seen with you now?" Nick had a smug chuckle as he strutted over to her, taking a spin in the process.

"I guess we can just pretend, seeing as we are getting sooo good at pretending." She stood up and leaned into him fixing up his tie.

"Something like that." Nick's voice became quiet as he leaned down to catch her lips in his.

Getting a little carried away in the middle of the dressing room, Jess regained focus and gave him a little push back.

"I think we've had enough practise to convince your mum, for at least the rest of the week." She giggled as she saw the confusion on his face. Turning around to take her seat once again, she picked up her magazine and continued reading, leaving Nick standing dead still looking a little suspicious.

"Did I do something wrong, Jess?" He was trying not to sound too serious, but Jess knew he was genuinely concerned.

"No, nothing at all!" She smiled, failing to look up from the magazine.

"I guess I'll go get changed." He half asked and half stated as he wandered back into the dressing room a little defeated.

* * *

Next, they were walking through the mall looking for a wedding gift when they stumbled across a woman selling roses.

Nick pulled out a couple of dollars and gave the lady a smile, taking the flowers and holding them out to Jess.

"Your mum will just adore those, Nick! They're just beautiful!" She said in a sarcastic tone, pausing to look at him for a moment, just to give him the chance to admit they're for her, but when he started getting a little awkward she swung her hips and walked up ahead of him.

"Jess." He unfroze and reached forward to grab her hand.

"Oh, you want your phone, Nick? It's in my pocket." She untwined her fingers from his and grabbed his phone from her little cardigan.

"I don't want my phone, Jess." He put it back in her pocket. "You know what I wanted to do." He was getting a little mad now and Jess was getting excited.

"No, actually Nick, I don't know what you want? I mean, sometimes I think I do, but it's really unclear you know? Like you reach for my hand, but you don't actually tell me your intentions. Or, you hold out roses, but you can't clarify who they're for? And you even kiss me like a crazy person in a tux shop change rooms, but the reason behind it? Who knows?"

Nick took a deep breath and a big step closer to her, completely closing her in against the wall of the shopping centre.

"I could tell you, what I want, Jessica…" His voice was suddenly low and husky as he flattened a palm against the wall behind her, just besides her head. "But I'd prefer to show you."

And with that, her plan was out the window. That was until she was leaning into him just millimetres from his lips and he just casually pulls back and lets off a smug laugh.

"You're a hypocrite, Jessica Day." He smiled at the extremely turned on Jess, that was standing frozen in front of him.

"What, I…" She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Exactly." Nick rolled his eyes with a smile as he threaded his fingers through hers once again and dragged a still in shock Jess behind him.

* * *

That night was Jaime's bucks party which meant Nick was headed to strip club, while Jess stayed at Bonnie's with the ladies and had the entertainment come to them.

A few drinks into the evening and Jess was feeling particularly twirly. Taking a seat on the tanned and ken-doll like 'Marco's lap, she snapped a quick selfie with 100% confidence.

 _This is Marco._

She sent the photo to Nick with a winky face emoji, quickly followed by another text.

 _I've only known him for 45 minutes, but he already told me he likes my bangs._

Nick was sitting quietly in the corner of a booth just thinking about his day. Thinking about how much he knew she was right. He had it really bad but typical Nick Miller couldn't get the words to leave his mouth. He didn't want to play these games with her but there was just something inside of him that was so terrified of blowing it, even though he was more than sure she felt it too.

That was when his phone lit up and a smile covered his lips. _Jessica damn Day_ he thought as he took in the particularly busty photo in front of him, barely realising the guy in the background until he read the words along with it.

 _Maybe Marco would be a good wedding date? He might be just what you're looking for._

Suddenly Jess felt soberer than ever before. She sighed and refilled her wine glass.

"Thanks for a great night Dea!" She leaned in and gave her a hug and a smile that didn't quite meet her eyes. "I'm feeling a little tired, so I'm gonna head up to bed."

And with that she gave Bonnie a weak smile and made her way upstairs. _Typical Nick Miller_. She shook her head. They were having fun. Kidding around. Getting that little bit closer to where she knew they deserved to be. But of course Nick Miller had to go all insecure on her as soon as things started looking good. _Dammit._

* * *

"Jess, honey, can I come in?"

Jess wiped her tear stained eyes and cleared her throat at the sound of Bonnie's voice peering through the doorway.

"Yeh, sure Bonnie, come in." She put on her highest pitch and attempted to disguise the pain in her voice.

"That boy of ours, hey?" Bonnie chuckled sympathetically as she took a seat on the bed besides Jess's legs.

"No, no this isn't Nick's fault." Jess tried to staple on a laugh but it didn't get far past Bonnie.

"What's going on, Jess?" Bonnie's face fell serious as she placed a piece of loose hair between Jess's ear, completely triggering Jess to return to her very recently visited sobbing zone.

"I love him so much. So so much." She took a deep breath and bit her top lip. "But we just won't work. It hurts too much every time something little goes wrong. I can't help but overreact you know?"

"Jess.." Bonnie pulled her into the motherliest hug that Jess had felt in a long time, causing her sobs to settle a little. "It hurts because it's real. What you two have is so intense, but that's what makes it so perfect."

Bonnie gently pried Jess away from her shoulder, to meet her eyes.

"My son, he loves you so much, Jess. He might not tell you all the time, but I know how he looks at you. He looks at you like nothing else even exists around you."

Jess closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She knew he loved her, she just didn't know why he couldn't tell her.

"When we were together, he said it first. He told me he loved me and I needed Prince's help to realise I loved him back." Bonnie gave her a confused look but Jess carried on. "This time around, I mean, we aren't even together but I just expect it you know? I know he loves me and he knows I love him, so why are we playing these games?"

"Wait, you're not together?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow at Jess expectedly.

"Oh my God." Jess covered her face with her hands as she shook her head over and over.

"I'm so sorry for lying to you Bonnie, we just… Nick just –"

"Jess." Bonnie smiled so soft and comforting that it instantly silenced her. "I will never pretend to understand you two. But I know my son wants to be with you, even if his dumb ass can't tell you it himself."

Jess let off a sad chuckle.

"I don't want to see you hurting over him. You don't have to sit here and let it get to you, okay?" Jess nodded but that wasn't enough for Bonnie, who put her hand under Jess's chin and repeated herself. "Okay, Jess?"

"I need him, Bonnie. I tried to move on, I tried to sit back and watch him be with other women. I can't keep going like this." Jess was starting to realise just how dramatic she was sounding in front of her… room friend's (?) mother, so she decided to change the tone a little. "I can't live with him, but I sure as hell can't live without him." She chuckled.

Bonnie returned her smile and shook her head.

"Let's get you up in a hotel for the night. Maybe you should head back home in the morning."


	20. Chapter 20

**AND WE ARE DONE! thankyou so much to everyone who took the time to read/ review etc. It was honestly so much fun to write. Also i just couldn't resist ending it like that ;) Until next time xxxx**

* * *

Nick left the club a half hour after he didn't get a text back from Jess.

Creeping through the doors of his mum's house, he scanned the living room for her but he couldn't see her. He knew it was dumb, what he had sent her. She was just trying to have some fun but of course he had to stick his big foot in it and make it all about how he wasn't good enough for her.

Bonnie was quick to notice Nick's return. In all honesty, she had been waiting for it since the moment she saw Jess's mood change.

Nick avoided the suspicious looks he was getting as he made his way upstairs, clearing his throat and mentally rehearsing what he was going to say to her.

"Jess…" His voice was barely above a whisper as he pushed the door open.

"Jess." He repeated a little louder and more stressed out when he looked around the room to see her bag had gone and her charger was gone and, who was he kidding, her whole aura had left the room.

Turning around to see his mum standing at the door behind him, the worry started to set in.

"Ma, please tell me she hasn't left?" His voice was weak and pleading and it broke his mum's heart to see what the two of them did to each other.

"I'll tell you where she is Nick. But you gotta promise me something –" Bonnie was interrupted by a very distressed yet confident sounding Nick.

"Ma, I swear, I'm gonna tell her. I'm gonna tell her everything." Bonnie nodded with a soft smile as she pulled him in for a hug.

"Oh and Nick?" She pulled back and reached into her pocket.

"Take this. Maybe not tonight, but soon, okay?" She handed him a little navy box and rubbed her hand down his cheek.

He starred down towards the box for a moment before looking back up to his mum.

"I promise, ma." He leaned in and kissed her cheek before heading off down the stairs.

"And Nick…" He turned around again, thinking what else could she possibly have for him.

"She's at Joey's place on the corner… You know, in case you wanted to actually find her?"

* * *

He decided that running was his best form of transport, seeing as the hotel wasn't far down the street and also that he truly did feel like he was the star of a real life romantic comedy.

By the time he reached the old building, his hair was even messier than before and his navy button up was looking all ragged and untucked from his pants. _Definitely a rom com_ , he thought as he straightened his collar and walked inside to the reception desk.

Jess was wrapped in the way-too-clean-to-be-comfortable sheets with her headphones blaring Taylor Swift at an unhealthily loud volume.

Between her iPod and the sound of her sobbing, she failed to hear her phone ringing until it was on its last ring. Noting Nick's name on the screen she quickly accepted the call, giving in to that last glimmer of hope that he was going to tell her what was on his mind.

She held the phone to her ear hesitantly but he wasn't talking to her, he was having a conversation with someone else.

"Look I've tried to call her, see, she's not picking up. Please, please just let me fucking go up there." His voice sounded so desperate and it killed her to hear it, but she couldn't hang up now.

"Sir, I'm sorry but you're going to have to wait till the morning. Ms Day is due to check out at 9am so maybe stop by then."

She heard him take a deep breath and recollect himself before he tried with the lady at the desk one more time.

"I gotta tell my bestfriend I'm in love with her." His voice sounded defeated and her sobs got louder at the silence that followed.

That was it. That was all she needed to hear.

Hanging up the phone she ran to the balcony of her room, perfect timing as she saw him leaving the building.

"Nick!" She cried and he froze instantly. Turning to look a couple of floors up where she stood looking as fragile as him.

"Jess, how did you..?"

"Just wait there ok?" They both yelled in synchronisation.

Nick sprinted straight passed the reception desk and into an open elevator, completely ignoring the concerned yelling coming from the receptionist.

Frantically pressing the down arrow a few stories above was Jess, begging the button as if that was going to make it move quicker.

Suddenly, the doors opened and a silence fell upon the both of them.

"Hey Miller…" Jess finally pent up the courage to speak.

"Hey." Nick couldn't help the smile that came over his lips as he stepped outside of the elevator towards her.

"I'm really sorry, Jess." Was the only words he could spit out as he took in her tear covered face.

A smile fell on her lips as she let out sigh.

"Seriously, Jess, I'm the worst man alive and I know you deserve so much bet-"

"Nick!" Jess was quick to cut him off. "I swear to God, I can't take this crap anymore. Tell me you love me right now." The pain she was feeling was being poured into every word and it was breaking him down faster and faster everytime.

"Jessica Day –" Nick took a deep breath as a rush of courage took over him. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her and there seemed to be only one way. "Will you marry me?"

"What?" Jess's whole face changed as she stared at him in complete shock.

"Oh yeh, sorry.. hang on." He reached into his pocket as he went down onto one knee.

"Jess, I have loved you since the minute you walked through those stupid doors. And it sounds dumb and cliché and so NOT Nick Miller, but if there is one thing I have never been more sure of, it's that I want to spend the rest of my life with you." His voice was shaky with nerves but he knew he was doing the right thing so it didn't stop him.

Her hands shot to her face as her pyjama clad body seemed to shrink in size.

"Jess…" He stood up and pulled her hands from her face. "I'm SO sorry, Jess, I just, I don't know…" He began to fumble with words until her eyes met him and she started nodding like a crazy person.

"I love you so much, Nick Miller and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."


End file.
